Vivre sans lendemain
by Shirenai
Summary: Neji. Dans ce monde, il y a simplement deux sortes de gens. Ceux qui vivent, et ceux qui survivent. N’oublie pas qu’à partir de l’instant où tu as fourré ton nez dans mes affaires, tu fais partie de la seconde catégorie…
1. Chapitre I

Disclaimer : …plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que c'est mieux qu'ils ne soient pas à moi…

Titre : Vivre sans lendemain

Auteur : Shirenai (ou Nightmare), jusqu'à preuve du contraire (je tiens cependant à remercier mes chiwies Disaster et Lost Cause qui ont plus ou moins contribué à une petite partie de l'écriture de ce premier chapitre… si vous passez là, les filles…)

Genre : UA, et je ne vois pas vraiment quoi mettre de plus…

Pairing : Je ne sais pas trop si on peut appeler ça un pairing, mais de toute façon je ne vais pas vous le dire dès le début, ça casserait l'intrigue avant le premier chapitre…

Rating : M, ça vaut mieux…

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Parfois, il m'arrive de me poser des questions étranges, stupides, auxquelles je ne peux bien sûr pas répondre. Par exemple, alors que je travaillais, j'ai regardé par la baie vitrée qui fait face à mon bureau, et je me suis demandé ce qu'il adviendrait de moi après ma mort. Allez comprendre…ce sont toujours des interrogations existentielles, n'ayant pour la plupart aucun rapport avec mon occupation du moment. Je ne doute pas du fait que je ne suis pas le seul, à penser à ce genre de choses, mais au fur et à mesure, je me dis que je perds mon temps à me focaliser sur des détails insignifiants. La vie s'envole sans qu'on ait la possibilité d'en saisir la valeur réelle. Si je n'avais pas conscience de ça, je regarderais mon existence d'un œil morne, et je n'en comprendrais pas le sens. Tout comme les éphémères à l'échelle du monde, nous ne sommes rien ; notre passage sur Terre n'est qu'une fraction de seconde dans l'immensité de l'univers.

Je philosophe, mais il est important pour moi de dire ces choses qui pourtant peuvent paraître évidentes ou stupides ; car quand bien même tous les humains savent que leur destin commun est de naître, vivre puis mourir, rare sont ceux qui ont su agir en conséquence. Les hommes sont de nature changeante, qui plus est variée, et ceux qui ont modifié le cours de l'Histoire sont les premiers à s'être aperçus de l'insignifiance de leur existence. Ils avaient peut-être un rêve, un idéal à grande échelle, et ont tenté de le réaliser. J'admire ces personnes, qui malgré leur conscience du fait qu'elles étaient un jour ou l'autre condamnées à mourir se sont battues, élevées contre leur réelle destinée, jusqu'à gagner. « Les hommes s'élèvent et retombent », mais une poignée d'entre eux demeure dans les livres, les mémoires, les témoignages. De par la rareté et l'exception qu'ils représentent, ils enfoncent les autres, la masse, la plèbe, celle qui reste insignifiante, synonyme d'oubli.

En écrivant ces lignes, je me distingue déjà du peuple moyen qui s'éteindra à jamais. Ce que j'ai vécu m'a fait prendre conscience de ce que je suis, veux et obtiendrai. Il ne m'a fallu qu'une seule phrase, pourtant, et j'ai soudain ouvert les yeux. J'ai compris, et je m'attèle à la réalisation de mon rêve. Je vais marquer les mémoires, arrêter le temps sur moi, et vous qui lisez ça y contribuez déjà. « Une rencontre peut changer une vie », ça fait très cliché, mais « Une phrase peut changer une vie », ça intrigue beaucoup plus, non ? Cependant, la rencontre avec la personne qui a prononcé les mots contribue à changer l'existence, mais passons, on en revient au point de départ…je n'aurais jamais soupçonné un tel type de retournement de situation, et à bien y regarder, c'est vraiment insolite. Mais je n'ai que trop tergiversé ; je vais maintenant faire le récit des événements qui m'ont conduit aux conclusions que j'ai déjà données…

_« Mesdames et messieurs, nous interrompons ce programme pour diffuser un flash spécial. »_

- Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer de si grave ?

_« Suite à la réouverture d'un dossier criminel irrésolu, une nouvelle enquête a été commencée… »_

- Rah, abrège, c'était supposé être un flash, merde !

_« …éléments auraient permis à la police de se mettre sur la piste de l'assassin, encore inconnu à l'heure actuelle. »_

- Et donc ?

_« …dix ans après le massacre… »_

- Bordel, ce que c'est grandiloquent…

_« …selon toute vraisemblance, il s'agirait de… »_

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me gonfle !

_« …cependant, devant le manque d'éléments dont nous disposons, la chaîne recherche des journalistes qualifiés afin de s'investir pour couvrir l'affaire. Si vous avez également une quelconque information susceptible de nous aider, merci d'appeler au numéro qui s'affiche en bas de votre écran. »_

- …

Soudainement intéressé, je pris rapidement le papier et le stylo qui me suivaient à peu de choses près partout, et relevai la suite de chiffres. Satisfait, je ne pris pas la peine de regarder la météo, et allai me coucher en bâillant. Demain serait une longue journée, et je savais très bien que j'avais amplement besoin de mes huit heures de sommeil pour travailler de manière efficace –et, accessoirement, éviter de m'emporter au moindre échange de paroles un peu vif avec mes collègues. Vérifiant que mon réveil était activé, je me déshabillai, mis mes vêtements au sale, et enfilai un caleçon avant de me glisser sous les draps. J'eus un court instant l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important, mais je ne voyais pas quoi. La vaisselle était faite, la porte verrouillée, les volets clos, mes affaires pour le lendemain prêtes, mes dents brossées…non, je ne parvenais pas à saisir ce qui me chiffonnait.

Me retournant, je tentai de réfléchir de manière plus poussée, mais force m'était de reconnaître qu'après onze heures de travail bien chargées, mon cerveau se mettait automatiquement en veille. Je réalisai cependant quelques minutes plus tard LE détail qui posait problème. Mes cheveux…je ne les avais pas défaits…je grognai, pestant contre ma négligence. S'il y avait en effet un truc qui m'horripilait, c'était bien de me réveiller avec les cheveux dans un sale état. J'y tiens, je n'y peux rien. Je me relevai, traînant des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bains, et une fois devant le miroir mural, je défis l'élastique. J'entrepris ensuite de démêler mes mèches, résolu à ne pas me recoucher tant que ma précieuse chevelure n'aurait pas retrouvé sa douceur légendaire. Par bonheur pour moi et mes heures de repos, la brosse glissait aisément entre mes cheveux. Je pus donc regagner prestement l'obscurité de ma chambre, et m'endormis rapidement, épuisé par la journée de travail que j'avais passée.

Chose curieuse ; je m'éveillai dix minutes avant que la sonnerie stridente de mon réveil n'ait pu me vriller les tympans. Etonnant…moi qui d'habitude traînais au lit jusqu'à me rendre compte que j'étais en retard me retrouvais à me réveiller à six heures moins dix…agréablement surpris, je me levai et allai prendre une douche chaude. L'eau coulait le long de mon corps, réchauffant petit à petit ma peau pâle. Une fois lavé, je terminai de me préparer, et avalai une tasse de café bien noir. L'heure avait tourné, et j'allais presque être légèrement en retard. Attrapant à la volée une veste longue et ma serviette, je courais en tous sens dans mon appartement pour éviter d'oublier mes clés de bureau, de voiture, de maison. Je m'apprêtais à fermer le verrou derrière moi quand j'avisai le papier sur la table basse. Hésitant quelque peu, je revins finalement le prendre, espérant par ce geste que mes horaires me laisseraient l'occasion d'appeler au numéro que j'avais griffonné à la hâte sur le morceau de feuille.

Je sortis, certain cette fois de n'avoir rien oublié. Une fois sur la route, je m'autorisai un soupir de soulagement. J'avais mes petites habitudes, sachant sur le bout des doigts à quelle heure il était plus ou moins judicieux de circuler en véhicule motorisé dans les rues noires de foule de Paris. J'arrivai à mon bureau quand la trotteuse de l'horloge de l'entrée achevait son tour pour indiquer huit heures exactes. Je souris discrètement, satisfait, et dirigeai mon regard vers la pile de travail qui ne semblait attendre que moi. Un soupir franchit mes lèvres lorsque je repensai au fait qu'il fallait que je contacte la chaîne qui avait diffusé le flash de la veille. Je n'en aurais sans doute pas la possibilité…promenant mon regard sur le reste de la pièce, je croisai les yeux d'un collègue. Nous échangeâmes un sourire poli, plus ou moins chaleureux selon notre degré de proximité avant de nous replonger dans nos occupations respectives.

Pour ma part, je devais éplucher une certaine liste d'articles, en récupérer les informations principales ; puis, avec des compléments personnels issus de mes propres recherches, je devais traiter du sujet à ma façon, en écrivant un texte pertinent, cursif et complet. Tout en parcourant les gros titres, je m'étonnai de ne pas encore avoir croisé mon patron dans les locaux. Cet homme énigmatique était en effet très consciencieux, et tenait à ce que la qualité du travail fourni soit optimale. Il n'était donc pas rare de l'entrevoir, surtout pour s'assurer que nous étions tous là, en train de plancher sur nos dossiers ou chroniques.

Il était déjà bien huit heures et demie quand je vis sa silhouette élancée se découper dans l'entrée. Sa mine était étrangement soucieuse ; ou, du moins, devrais-je dire, un peu plus que d'ordinaire, et ses pupilles sautaient nerveusement d'un endroit à un autre. Il avait le teint pâle, ce qui offrait un surprenant contraste avec le charbon de ses yeux. Ses cheveux mi-longs, de la même teinte que son regard, retombaient quelque peu devant son front, zébrant son visage finement dessiné de grandes rayures noires.

Quand il s'aperçut de ma présence, il sembla se calmer légèrement, et m'adressa un discret signe de tête m'enjoignant de le suivre. Intrigué, je me levai silencieusement pour lui emboîter le pas. Marchant dans l'étroit couloir qui conduisait à son bureau, j'étais en proie à une foule de questions toutes plus angoissantes les unes que les autres. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Mon dernier article n'avait-il pas rempli la commande ? Etais-je en train de vivre mes derniers instants au service de ce journal ?

Trop absorbé que j'étais dans mes interrogations, je n'avais pas remarqué que nous avions atteint la pièce fatidique, et que mon directeur s'était assis en face de moi, me désignant un siège. Il toussa discrètement, puis fixa un peu plus son regard dur sur moi. Je revins à la réalité, m'excusai confusément en marmonnant de manière incompréhensible avant de prendre place sur la chaise.

Mon supérieur appuya les coudes sur la table, et posa son menton sur ses longs doigts entremêlés. Ses deux orbes sombres me sondaient, contenant toujours cette froideur arrogante de l'homme qui domine les autres. Nos relations étaient pourtant d'ordre relativement amical compte tenu du fait que je refusais plus ou moins vivement de courber la tête devant lui. Il avait eu au début beaucoup de mal à obtenir ce qu'il voulait de moi sans concession, et du coup, je m'étais attiré sa sympathie. Malgré ça, à l'heure actuelle, j'avais peur.

De quoi, je n'en savais à vrai dire rien. Une peur maladive me nouait sournoisement les entrailles, serrait et asséchait ma gorge. Le sang me battait aux tempes, tapant furieusement contre mes veines. Une subite migraine me vrillait la tête, et je dus fournir des efforts considérables pour ne pas porter ma main à mon front et garder une apparence neutre. Je soutins silencieusement le regard de mon directeur, me refusant à ciller jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en vienne au fait. Il parut hésiter, chercher ses mots un court instant, puis se décida finalement à prendre la parole, de sa voix placide et mesurée :

- Tu as vu les informations, hier soir ?

- …

Alors c'était pour ça qu'il m'avait convoqué ? C'était prévisible, mais je ne m'y attendais pas à ce moment-là. Mes peurs s'envolèrent plus ou moins ; ce n'était que ça. Enfin, que ça, c'était vite dit. S'il prenait la peine de m'en parler, ça devait bien être pour une raison valable. Oui, j'en étais absolument convaincu. Pourquoi ? Parce que mon patron ne faisait jamais quelque chose sans motif. Le directeur du journal le plus lu de Paris, Sasuke Uchiha, ne supportait pas les actes et paroles inutiles. Me souvenant qu'il m'avait posé une question qui pour l'instant demeurait sans réponse, je dis de la manière la plus neutre possible :

- Oui.

- Bien. Tu as donc pu constater que cette affaire me concerne de très près, je suppose ?

- …oui, murmurai-je en me souvenant du flash télévisé.

- Je vais t'expliquer à présent pourquoi je suis devenu journaliste, et j'en viendrai ensuite à la raison même de cet entretien.

J'opinai silencieusement, quelque peu surpris par sa subite loquacité. Vrai que généralement, il se bornait à des phrases courtes, voire monosyllabiques. Sans que je ne lui montre mon étonnement quant à sa soudaine envie de parler, je le laissai poursuivre, attendant la suite :

- Disons sans foncièrement entrer dans les détails que je cherche à prouver la culpabilité de la personne que tu as vue hier, et, de manière plus générale, faire éclater au grand jour toutes ces affaires que la police n'est pas en mesure de résoudre, celles qui sont inconnues du public. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour me venger, mais pas de manière aussi basse que la sienne. Mon nom est déjà souillé par le sang, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Il m'a tout pris, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure…

- Que viens-je faire là-dedans ?

- Je suis directeur de ce journal, je ne peux pas décemment me permettre de me consacrer à des recherches d'une telle envergure. Tu vas donc enquêter non pas pour le compte de la chaîne, mais pour moi. Tu es mon meilleur journaliste, et tu as toute ma confiance. Qui plus est, je sais que tu as des contacts un peu partout dans la ville, ça t'ouvrira un bon nombre de pistes.

- Pourquoi ne pas faire appel à un détective privé ? Je suis chroniqueur, Sasuke, pas flic…

- Tu as la trempe nécessaire pour ce travail, je ne vois personne d'autre que toi s'en charger…

- Tu as bien dit travail ?

- Evidemment. Tu te doutes que tu vas devoir me pondre un article hors du commun, mais pas bénévolement, c'est naturel. Tu seras donc payé en plus de ton salaire…

- Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça…

- Alors, tu acceptes ?

- …je ne sais pas, je pense que j'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu. Mine de rien, tu m'en demandes beaucoup…

- Rien de plus que ce que tu ne pourrais faire, répliqua habilement mon employeur. Tu es intelligent, discret, compétent, je ne vois pas ce qui te pose problème…

- …Sasuke, tu es conscient qu'on parle d'un tueur, là ? Ça représente un danger considérable, tu sais ?

- Tu seras prudent, je n'en doute pas non plus.

- Tu y tiens tant que ça, soupirai-je ?

- Si tu ne le fais pas de ton propre chef, dis-toi que c'est un ordre, et que ta place est en jeu. Aurais-tu peur pour ta vie ?

- Je suis journaliste, bordel ! Je suis d'accord pour lutter afin de transmettre l'information, mais tout de même, je ne suis pas inconscient !

- Magnifique. J'étais déjà convaincu que tu étais le plus apte à faire cet article, mais tu viens de me prouver une nouvelle fois que nul autre ne serait envisageable…

Et merde…j'étais vaincu, semblait-il…résigné, las, je soupirai, excédé, et lâchai d'un ton raide :

- …entendu…

- A la bonne heure ! s'enthousiasma Sasuke en se décrispant un peu. Tu t'y mets dès que possible, d'accord ?

- Et j'ai combien de temps ?

- Trois mois et demi.

- De recherche ? demandai-je, plein d'espoir.

- Pour me remettre l'article en main…

- Je te hais…

- Et moi, je t'adore, rétorqua-t-il sans le ton approprié à sa phrase. Maintenant, fais-moi plaisir, et boucle ton travail.

- Tout ?!

- Tu as largement le temps ; il n'y a que les articles des trois prochains mois et quinze jours à écrire…

- Pardon ?

- Vu que tu seras à plein temps sur cette affaire, tu te dois de terminer en avance les textes qui seront publiés. Estime-toi heureux que nous ne soyons qu'un hebdomadaire, ajouta mon directeur en m'adressant un sourire triomphant, ça ne te fait que quatorze articles…

- Sasuke, je ne pourrai pas, et tu le sais…

- Oh que si, tu le peux ; tu as toute la journée, mais aussi la nuit… prépare le café, je pense que tu en auras grand besoin…

- Enflure !

- Mais oui, je t'aime aussi. Allez, dégage, je t'ai assez vu pour les trois mois et demi à venir ! lança-t-il en m'ordonnant de sortir.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de réaliser complètement ce qui venait de me tomber dessus, j'étais dehors, derrière la porte close du bureau de mon chef. Enfoiré de chef, d'ailleurs… maintenant que je m'étais engagé, je n'avais plus foncièrement le choix. Je ne comprenais pourtant pas sa décision sur laquelle il avait fermement insisté. Pourquoi ne pas s'en remettre à une personne vraiment qualifiée, et non pas à un journaliste ? Enfin bon, c'était Sasuke, et Sasuke ne faisait pas souvent les choses dans les normes.

Donc, en adulte responsable, j'allais assumer les conséquences de mes actes, et remonter mes manches, parce que la quantité de boulot m'attendant dépassait les limites du descriptible. Je frissonnai à la simple idée des immenses piles de papiers recouvrant mon plan de travail… effectuant un rapide calcul, je parvenais à un total de soixante-dix heures, sans compter les pauses repas. Cinq heures par article, c'était ma moyenne quand j'étais assez en forme. Là, j'allais devoir réduire grandement mes temps de recherche…la rédaction du texte en lui-même ne me prenait pas plus d'une heure, à partir du moment où je disposais des éléments de base.

Lorsque je regagnai ma place, mes collègues me regardèrent avec inquiétude ; je devais tirer une tête à en déprimer même un aveugle, et pour cause…cependant, brasser mes mauvaises pensées n'allait pas me rédiger mes chroniques, mais me faisait en revanche perdre un temps considérable. Je devais donc rapidement me mettre au travail ; ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de compter les heures que je passais à plancher sur mes articles…

Les aiguilles de la pendule ornant le mur blanc avaient tourné sans que je n'aie l'occasion de relever mon regard dessus pour en juger. Seule la lumière du soleil qui achevait sa course dans le ciel me donnait une indication plus ou moins significative du temps qui passait. Lorsque j'eus achevé mon dixième texte, je m'accordai un court instant de répit. Promenant mon regard autour de moi, je ne fus qu'à moitié surpris de constater qu'il n'y avait plus personne, et que même la femme de ménage était déjà passée.

Osant risquer un coup d'œil vers l'horloge, je pris conscience du fait qu'il était un peu plus de onze heures et quart…je soupirai, étirant mon corps qui commençait à sentir les effets négatifs d'une immobilité prolongée. Alors que j'inhalais en profondeur, tentant de reprendre le cours du temps là où je l'avais laissé, j'entendis un bruit de pas rapides se rapprocher de moi…ou plutôt de la sortie, pensai-je amèrement. C'était évident, quel idiot sinon moi aurait envie de passer une seconde plus ici à un moment déjà bien avancé de la nuit ?

Les autres avaient une famille, des enfants, un conjoint qui les attendaient à la maison. Pour ma part, mes proches vivaient à l'autre bout de la péninsule, au fin fond de la campagne traditionnelle, et du coup je n'avais personne qui espérait mon retour à la maison. Ceci dit, ça ne me dérangeait pas outre-mesure ; bien au contraire, ça me permettait d'achever mes chroniques sans avoir la tête ailleurs. Pas de copine à laquelle penser, pas de gamins à faire garder ou à récupérer à la sortie de l'école, pas de plante à arroser, pas de poisson rouge à nourrir… rien !

J'étais seul dans mon monde. Monde qui se limitait à mon stylo, ma feuille et mon ordinateur, certes, mais c'était amplement suffisant. Le temps que je m'extirpe de mes réflexions, mon patron était dans le couloir, me regardant avec un vague sourire amusé. Il avança à pas lents vers moi, son sourire se muant au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait en un rictus triomphant. Quand il le put, il appuya ses coudes sur la cloison blanche, et me demanda d'un ton beaucoup trop faussement léger :

- Alors, tu t'en sors ?

- Plus ou moins, j'ai bouclé dix articles, mais je ne te cacherai pas qu'ils ne vaudront pas la qualité de ceux qui résultent des cinq heures que je passe sur un seul en temps normal…

- Je te fais confiance, mais n'oublie pas de te reposer un minimum ; trois longs mois t'attendent…

- …qui est-ce qui m'a demandé de faire mes quatorze articles à l'avance ?

- Moi, je crois. Mais qui est-ce qui va t'offrir un verre à ton bar fétiche ?

- Monsieur mon directeur ferait ça pour son pauvre petit employé surmené ?

- Mais certainement, du moment que tu bosses et que tu as terminé dans le créneau imparti…

- Il me restera la nuit, dans le pire des cas…

- Bon, on y va, ou tu as l'intention de camper ici ?

- …sans façon, merci… allons-y.

Rangeant mes affaires avec une lenteur exprimant aussi bien mon épuisement que ma lassitude, je suivis Sasuke tel son ombre à travers le dédale de couloirs et escaliers menant à la sortie. Le temps qui s'écoula me parut interminable. Une fois de retour à la vie civilisée, j'inspirai à pleins poumons l'air frais et grisant de la nuit, promenant mon regard en tous sens, cherchant à fixer ce paysage presque féerique dans mes souvenirs. Devant mon subit émoi, mon supérieur sourit gentiment, cette fois, avant de me faire remarquer d'une voix douce que je ne lui connaissais pourtant pas :

- Sûr que ça change de l'air vicié de nos petits bureaux, hein ?

- …

Je l'observai en silence, surpris par un tel ton qui changeait en effet radicalement de celui dur, hautain et caustique qu'il employait usuellement, puis répondis au bout d'un moment dans un murmure :

- Oui. Je trouve que malgré la pollution, les néons et les immeubles, la nuit reste la même. Elle nous enveloppe, nous protège. C'est beau, rassurant, même…

- …poète ?

- …journaliste…

- Ha ha ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien, je trouve. C'est rare de voir des gens dont l'esprit reste libre et voyageur malgré la société terriblement terre à terre dans laquelle l'évasion n'a plus de place. Tu restes pur, rêveur… comme un gosse qui refuse de devenir grand…

- …était-ce un compliment maladroit ?

- En quelque sorte, admit-il en haussant les épaules. Bon, on va le prendre, ce café ?

- Avec joie !

Nous marchions d'un pas soutenu, et nous mîmes donc en route pour le bar où j'avais l'habitude de prendre un verre en sortant du travail. Un petit vent léger remuait les cheveux de Sasuke, dégageant son visage harmonieux. Je ne me perdis cependant pas dans une observation abusive, et reportai mon attention sur la route. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivions au _Carpe Diem_. A peine avions-nous franchi la double porte de verre que déjà le patron nous accueillait avec force voix :

- Hey ! Alors, comment vont mes deux tourtereaux préférés ?

- …

- …

Sasuke et moi affichions tous deux un air désespérément blasé, nous retenant de soupirer. Avançant jusqu'au comptoir sous les regards curieux des clients qui nous avaient maintenant repérés, nous nous assîmes ensuite sur deux tabourets, et le barman, toujours aussi enthousiaste, s'empressa de venir prendre notre commande :

- Et qu'est-ce que je leur sers, aux deux amoureux ?

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais Sasuke et moi ne sommes pas ensemble…

- Allez, n'ayez pas honte ; vous êtes aussi beaus et froids l'un que l'autre ! En plus, vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble, c'est louche. Toi qui ne supportes pas la compagnie, tu as les yeux qui brillent quand il est à côté de toi !

Il me fatiguait, ce triple idiot… toujours en train d'essayer de me caser avec Sasuke… à croire que les mots « célibataire » et « bien comme ça » ne pouvaient pas aller ensemble dans son esprit… fort heureusement pour moi, mon supérieur coupa court au monologue psychédélique du serveur et lâcha d'un ton traînant :

- Sers-nous donc deux cafés, au lieu de débiter tes conneries…

Le jeune homme nous lança un regard entendu, un léger sourire qui en disait long flottant sur ses lèvres, puis retourna s'affairer derrière le comptoir. J'étais néanmoins certain qu'il faisait attention au moindre mot que nous pourrions prononcer. Décidé à ne pas satisfaire sa curiosité mal placée, je le détaillai en me cantonnant dans un silence que mon patron n'osa se permettre de briser. Le barman portait son habituel tablier blanc par-dessus un tee-shirt noir à manches courtes qui mettait judicieusement en valeur sa musculature. Ni trop petit ni trop massif, il était de taille moyenne, mince et bien bâti. Son visage aux traits épurés était concentré sur ce que faisaient ses fines mains. Ses cheveux bruns, dont la sombre couleur rappelait celle de ses pupilles étaient remontés en un palmier serré au-dessus de son crâne. Je me devais de reconnaître qu'il était agréable à regarder. Il avait quelque chose qui lui conférait une aura de bonhomie, et son sourire chaleureux ne faisait qu'ajouter à cette impression.

Lui et moi nous connaissions depuis notre première année d'études, et je le considérais comme l'un de mes plus proches amis. J'appréciais énormément sa compagnie, probablement tout autant que son intéressante conversation. Toujours avec ce magnifique pli au coin des lèvres, il posa les deux tasses en face de nous, son regard intelligent brillant d'une lueur espiègle. Face à une telle luminosité faciale, je me sentis malgré moi lui rendre son sourire en murmurant un petit : « Merci, Shikamaru… ».

J'amorçai un geste pour sortir de quoi payer nos consommations, mais le bras de mon ami m'arrêta. Ses yeux en amande me regardaient, empreints cette fois d'une expression énigmatique. Je ne bougeai pas, figé par son étrange magnétisme. J'étais également quelque peu surpris pas son comportement, mais je recouvrai mon calme quand un sourire idiot vint orner les fines lèvres du serveur. Il s'écarta de moi, reprit sa place derrière le comptoir, et s'exclama tout en attrapant un torchon pour essuyer les verres :

- Puisque ton charmant patron a daigné t'accompagner et boire chez moi, je vous offre vos cafés !

- C'est gentil à toi, fit doucement Sasuke en se tournant avec lenteur vers moi. Il faut qu'on parle un peu, ajouta-t-il d'une voix grave.

- Je vous laisse, j'ai des commandes à prendre ; bonne soirée, messieurs.

Mon employeur le regarda fixement s'éloigner, ne le quittant du regard qu'une fois certain qu'il ne pouvait plus nous écouter. Lorsqu'il en fut assuré, il reporta son attention sur moi, et commença, un peu hésitant :

- Pour en revenir au travail que je t'ai confié…

- Je vais m'y mettre dès demain, ne t'en fais pas.

- Non, je ne pensais pas à ça, répliqua-t-il, agité, mais à l'article qui résultera de ton enquête.

- Tu attends quelque chose de particulier ?

- Plus ou moins. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis absolument certain.

- Laquelle ?

- Cet article sera le clou de ta carrière…

Comment expliquer ce que je ressentis à ce moment précis ? J'étais déstabilisé, mais à la fois flatté de toute la confiance qu'il plaçait en moi. Cependant, la façon dont il avait prononcé ces mots me fit frissonner, et pas de contentement. Les accents qu'avait pris sa voix me faisaient un peu peur, comme s'il avait voulu me dire autre chose, un message caché derrière sa phrase. J'étais fatigué, et j'avais tendance à faire travailler mon imagination plus que ma lucidité ; ça devait être une drôle d'impression venue de mon cerveau exténué, rien de plus. Me ressaisissant, j'acquiesçai en soufflant de manière presque inaudible :

- Je l'espère…

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu as ce qu'il faut pour ce boulot, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je t'épaulerai si tu as besoin de mon aide, mais je sais que tu as l'habitude de faire cavalier seul. Tu t'en sortiras ; je te confierais même ma vie…

- N'en fais pas trop, répliquai-je prudemment, on dirait que tu te moques de moi, là…

- Loin de moi cette idée. Bon, tu as mon numéro, au cas où ?

- Oui oui, je l'ai dans mon téléphone et sur mon calepin, pas d'inquiétude.

- Parfait ! Je te souhaite bonne chance, mais pense à me donner de tes nouvelles assez régulièrement, hein ?

- Oui, maman…

- Je te raccompagne ?

- Si tu veux…

Nous sortîmes sans un mot de plus, et repartîmes chercher ma voiture, que nous avions laissée au parking du journal pour y préférer les rues piétonnes, beaucoup plus agréables à fréquenter que les routes bondées. Durant tout le trajet de retour, nous observâmes un silence que je qualifierais de gêné, oppressant, résultant de notre commun besoin de réfléchir. Quand nous parvînmes à la porte de mon immeuble, Sasuke eut un instant d'hésitation. Indécis moi aussi, je proposai timidement :

- Tu veux monter un moment ?

- …si ça ne te dérange pas, pourquoi pas…

J'étais assez étonné de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Certes, nous entretenions de bonnes relations, mais uniquement en tant qu'employé et employeur. Cette situation me paraissait ambiguë, et quelque peu étrange. Lui comme moi n'aimions pas outre-mesure les gens, nous complaisions dans notre solitude, mais ce soudain accès de proximité me posait question. Tout en le conduisant à mon appartement, je me demandai où tout cela allait nous mener. Allions-nous dépasser les limites que notre profession nous imposait ? Et que ressentions-nous réellement l'un pour l'autre ? L'amitié, l'amour pouvaient-ils naître du silence et du secret ?

Toutes ces interrogations résonnaient encore dans ma tête à l'instant où je fis tourner ma clé dans la serrure, et je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont je pourrais y répondre. J'ouvris la porte avec une lenteur presque excessive, puis m'écartai pour laisser passer Sasuke. Il entra à pas mesurés, ses grands yeux sombres balayant mon trois pièces. Lui donnant le temps de découvrir mon habitat, j'enlevai mon manteau et le pendis à la patère de l'entrée, ôtant mes chaussures par la même occasion. Quand je revins, mon directeur était toujours en train de détailler le salon, mais il tourna vivement la tête vers moi lorsqu'il m'entendit. Intérieurement amusé, je lui demandai :

- Je te propose un café, ou bien celui du _Carpe Diem _t'a suffi ?

- Non, merci, c'est gentil. De toute manière, je ne compte pas t'importuner plus longtemps ; tu as encore un peu de travail…

- Merci de m'y refaire penser, répondis-je amèrement.

- C'est tout naturel, dit-il en souriant.

Il se rembrunit très vite, et parut tout à coup tourmenté. La mine contrariée, il marcha jusqu'à moi à pas rapides, s'approcha de mon oreille pour y murmurer :

- Je te présente mes excuses en prévision de ce qui va se passer.

Interloqué, je ne compris pas pourquoi ses lèvres avaient glissé sur les miennes, et encore moins pourquoi ses mains tenaient mes joues. Pétrifié, ne sachant comment réagir, je le laissai poursuivre jusqu'à mon palais, où sa langue caressa doucement la mienne. Puis il se défit promptement de moi. Son regard troublé brillait, il avait le souffle court et les doigts tremblants. Et moi, durant l'espace d'un instant, j'avais perdu toute notion spatio-temporelle. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude pour le moins étrange, et m'apprêtais à lui demander une explication, mais il me devança, et dit d'une voix mal assurée :

- On s'arrête là… ça n'ira pas plus loin. Je suis désolé si tu ne comprends pas, ça viendra avec le temps. Ne m'en veux pas. Au revoir…

Avant que je n'aie la possibilité de tenter quoi que ce soit pour le retenir, il était déjà parti, me laissant avec pour seule compagnie son discret parfum, une brûlure singulière aux lèvres, et ses étranges paroles en tête. Pourquoi diable avait-il agi et parlé de la sorte ? Je n'en savais rien et me le demandais encore. Cependant, je pris conscience du fait qu'il était minuit et demie ; il ne me restait que peu de temps pour achever mes articles, je devais m'y atteler. Ne prenant pas la peine de me mettre à l'aise, je tentai de mobiliser mes facultés, mais il était évident que mon esprit était aux abonnés absents. J'étais encore trop déboussolé pour pouvoir me concentrer sur autre chose que ce qui venait de m'arriver. Pourtant, je faisais preuve d'un professionnalisme qui me serait salvateur, et partis me préparer un bon litre de café noir avant de me remettre à mes chroniques. Le breuvage brûlant dissipa les brumes m'enveloppant, rendant lucidité et vigueur à mon cerveau.

Assis à mon petit bureau, je m'enfonçai dans mes phrases, et parvins à achever mon quatorzième article aux alentours de cinq heures. J'étais épuisé, c'était tout juste si je savais encore où j'habitais. Je partis me coucher d'un pas plus ou moins sûr. Pour une soixantaine de minutes, j'en étais conscient, mais ça me ferait le plus grand bien. Malheureusement, la caféine faisait toujours effet, et malgré ma fatigue accumulée, je ne sentais pas l'engourdissement salvateur du sommeil ; mes paupières ne se fermaient pas. C'était une horrible sensation, pareille à celle d'une insomnie. J'avais beau être mentalement au bout, je ne m'endormais pas. Je restai donc durant les quelques minutes qui me restaient à regarder le plafond, et à réfléchir à toutes sortes de choses. Mon esprit n'avait même plus la force de retenir ce qui me passait par la tête, et je laissai le temps ainsi passer, sans parvenir à trouver le repos.

Puis mon réveil sonna. Ce son tout autant criard que désagréable… je me levai donc à nouveau pour me traîner sous une douche glacée. J'allais commencer mes recherches aujourd'hui, je me devais d'être un minimum capable de tenir sur mes pieds. L'eau était si froide que je sentis ma peau brûler. Les gouttes frappant mes épaules avec violence marquaient leur passage sur mon épiderme par de grosses taches rouges et une étrange sensation d'engourdissement dans mes muscles ankylosés. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles j'attendis que mon corps daigne sortir de sa léthargie, je sortis et me préparai. Une fois habillé, je partis faire réchauffer le reste de café de la veille, n'ayant pas le courage d'en refaire. Lorsque j'eus bu mon demi-litre qui me serait sans aucun doute très utile pour tenir le coup, je rangeai soigneusement tous mes articles dans ma serviette, non sans avoir au préalable vérifié trois fois de suite que j'en avais bien quatorze.

J'enfilai le même imperméable beige que la veille, et sortis, avec cette fois une bonne heure d'avance. Je décidai d'aller rendre visite à Shikamaru afin de lui parler de toute cette histoire. C'était pour moi l'occasion de mettre à profit les immenses capacités intellectuelles que mon ami avait rangées au placard en devenant barman. Dans ma voiture, les évènements d'hier soir me revinrent en tête. Je ne comprenais pas ce que Sasuke avait voulu faire ou dire, mais il s'était comporté pour le moins bizarrement. Puis soudainement, une question que je n'avais osé me poser me vint : et moi, qu'avais-je ressenti à l'instant où il m'avait embrassé ? Car certes, j'étais resté immobile, mais je ne l'avais pas repoussé pour autant… alors quoi ? Avais-je moi aussi eu envie de ça ? Je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir ; tout avait été si vite…

Les sensations avaient afflué très rapidement, mais elles me revinrent petit à petit alors que je me repassais la scène. Sa peau était douce et chaude ; il avait tenu mon visage avec fermeté, comme s'il avait eu peur que je me rebiffe… pourtant, il ne m'avait pas fait mal, ne m'avait pas brusqué, car son étreinte m'avait parue plutôt douce… je ne saurais dire si j'avais aimé ce baiser ou non, mais dans tous les cas, il était clair que ça me préoccupait grandement. J'espérais pouvoir en discuter avec le principal concerné, mais avant cela, l'opinion d'une tierce personne me permettrait de réfléchir un peu.

Je pénétrai donc dans le bar, l'air contrarié, le pas pressé. M'asseyant au comptoir, j'attendis que Shikamaru vienne me voir, mais quelqu'un d'autre le précéda. C'était une jeune femme au visage rond, bienveillant, orné de deux yeux bleu nuit. Ses cheveux blonds étaient remontés en quatre couettes hautes, et elle souriait de manière détendue. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle sembla s'illuminer, et me demanda en rangeant les verres :

- Tu es venu voir Shikamaru ?

- Oui.

- Ne bouge pas, je vais le chercher. Tu veux boire quelque chose, en l'attendant ?

- Non, merci Temari, c'est gentil.

- D'accord, je reviens.

Elle me laissa seul un moment, mais je l'entendis crier à son petit-ami que j'étais là et que je voulais le voir. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, le visage blasé et las du patron du _Carpe Diem _apparaissait derrière le comptoir. S'approchant de moi de sa démarche nonchalante, les mains dans les poches, il soupira, puis engagea la conversation de ce ton traînant et désabusé qui lui était propre :

- Salut…

- Salut.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Tu as du temps ?

- Ça peut se trouver, fit-il en jetant un œil amusé à Temari qui s'énervait contre leur stagiaire. Ce n'est pas grave, au moins ?

- J'espère que non…

- …qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

- Hé, c'est pas moi, cette fois !

- Ah ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sasuke ?

- …

- Oh. J'ai tapé juste, apparemment. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il t'a violé et t'as crié trop fort ?

- Crétin ! C'est pas drôle, en plus…

- Alors c'est ça ?!

- …mais non, enfin !

- Ben raconte, au lieu de bouder !

- …il était bizarre, hier soir…

- Content de te l'entendre dire. Et ?

- …quand tu es parti, il m'a dit quelque chose de gentil, mais d'une façon très étrange. Le pire, c'est que ça ne s'est pas arrêté là.

- Continue…

- Il m'a raccompagné, et il est monté deux minutes. Et arrête avec ce sourire débile, il est reparti presque tout de suite !

- Rah, tu devais être coincé, et du coup, tu l'as fait fuir…

- Bordel mais tu peux pas te la fermer, deux minutes ?! Je te parle d'un truc important, et toi tu délires tout seul comme un con !

- …tu es à cran, toi… qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que tu sois dans un état pareil ?

- J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, et en plus ce truc me prend la tête, ça me gonfle…

- Quel truc ?

- …Sasuke s'est excusé en prévision de ce qui allait se passer, et il m'a embrassé. Puis il est parti…

- Et en quoi est-ce que ça te dérange ?

- …eh bien…

- C'est parce que c'est ton supérieur ? Ou bien parce que tu ne sais pas exactement ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée…

- Est-ce que tu as apprécié qu'il t'embrasse ?

Je détournai la tête, gêné. Cette question, j'y avais plus ou moins répondu, et il s'était avéré que plutôt deux fois qu'une, oui…

- Je ne sais pas trop non plus. C'était agréable, mais après…

- Tu ne sais pas si tu voudrais que ça aille plus loin ou non…

- Voilà…

- Ecoute, je ne te dis pas ça pour te pousser dans ses bras, mais ça crève les yeux ; il t'aime, et toi, tu es infoutu de le voir. Qui plus est, tu nies l'évidence alors que tes sentiments pour lui sont aussi forts que les siens pour toi. Ce mec est un type bien, il ne te fera pas de mal, j'en suis convaincu.

- …mais nous sommes deux hommes, Shikamaru…

- Et ? Peux-tu me dire ce que ça fait ?

- On ne peut pas s'aimer, ce n'est pas sain !

- Nous y voilà… tu as peur d'être montré du doigt ? Tu crains le regard des autres ?

- Oui… oui, et alors ? Je ne sais même pas si je l'aime, je ne sais pas ce qu'est le fait d'aimer comme les autres le font, parce que je n'ai jamais connu ça.

- Ça t'effraie ?

- …

- Il ne faut pas…je suis là pour toi, si tu en as besoin. Alors fonce, n'hésite pas ! Va lui parler dès aujourd'hui !

- J'y comptais, justement, mais pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons…

- …tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu n'as qu'une seule vie et que tu dois en profiter. Carpe diem, mon ami… sur ce, je te laisse, j'ai du boulot !

- Merci Shikamaru…

- Mais de rien. Tu me raconteras comment ça s'est passé, hein ?

- Je ne sais pas si ça ira dans le sens que tu souhaites, mais oui, si ça peut te faire plaisir…

- Bien. Bon courage !

Je sortis, l'esprit encore plus trouble qu'à mon arrivée. Il avait réussi à semer le doute dans ma tête, et maintenant, je commençais à hésiter. Et si j'avais en réalité des sentiments pour Sasuke ? Non, ça n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas concevable ; nous étions deux hommes ; amis, certes, mais pas plus. Son comportement m'avait juste un peu troublé, et je devais me reprendre. Point barre. Ceci étant dit, ça ne m'empêcherait pas d'avoir une discussion avec lui, car ça s'imposait… Déterminé, je pris la direction des bureaux. J'étais résolu à tirer cette histoire au clair, et après ça, ma vie reprendrait son cours, avec ou sans Sasuke ; ça m'était à vrai dire bien égal. Je garai ma voiture sur le parking, mais il ne me sembla pas voir celle de mon supérieur. Un petit pincement au cœur me fit tiquer, ne m'empêchant cependant pas de poursuivre mon chemin.

Arrivé dans les bâtiments, je saluai d'un bref signe de tête mes collègues, cherchant à voir le directeur. Je posai mes affaires à ma place, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas pour longtemps, et sortis mes articles. Les feuilles sous le bras, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de mon employeur. Cependant, une voix calme et posée m'arrêta :

- Si tu cherches le boss, il n'est pas là…

- Ah, bonjour Gaara. Sasuke n'est pas à son bureau ?

- Non, on ne l'a pas vu pour le moment. C'était important ?

- Euh, plus ou moins. Je devais lui remettre mes articles aujourd'hui…

- Laisse-les à la secrétaire ?

- Oui, je pense que je vais faire ça…

- Tu ne restes pas, demanda-t-il en me voyant ranger mes affaires et remettre ma veste ?

- Non. Je suis sur le terrain pour les trois mois à venir…

- Veinard ! Si je pouvais en faire autant… enfin bref, bon courage !

- Merci. A toi aussi !

Je fis donc demi-tour, et partis pour l'accueil. Une fois que j'eus franchi les nombreux escaliers et couloirs de l'immeuble, je me retrouvai au rez-de-chaussée, face à une jeune femme qui se trouvait être séparée de moi par un grand bureau. Elle me regarda d'un air curieux, semblant me dévisager derrière ses lunettes ovales. Ses cheveux foncés étaient laissés longs, et pendaient de manière désordonnée dans son dos. Elle avait un petit air sauvage, mais beaucoup trop assuré et insolent à mon goût. Qui plus est, elle suivait toujours Sasuke comme son ombre, et lui faisait en permanence des sourires mièvres accompagnés de ses yeux de biche enduits de mascara et fard à paupières. Je ne l'appréciais pas particulièrement, mais bon, je faisais des efforts pour la supporter, même si mon envie de la pendre me venait du fond du cœur. Avec un sourire factice qui respirait l'hypocrisie, je l'abordai :

- Bonjour, Karin.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle tout en tassant une pile de feuilles sans me quitter du regard.

- J'ai quelque chose pour monsieur Uchiha. Donnez-lui ça de ma part dès que vous le verrez, je vous prie.

- Entendu.

- Merci. Au revoir.

Je sentis son regard inquisiteur sur moi pendant que je m'éloignais, mais ne me retournai pas. Je marchai à pas lents jusqu'à la sortie, conscient du fait que je ne remettrais pas les pieds ici avant un bail… une dernière fois je franchis la double porte vitrée, et m'autorisai à poser les yeux sur mon lieu de travail. Je me promenai en pensée dans l'imposant bâtiment, montant ou descendant selon l'endroit sur lequel passait mon regard. Un mince sourire étira mes lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais la sensation d'être libre, de faire ce qui me plaisait, et uniquement ça. J'avais tant attendu ce moment que je peinais à réaliser que j'y étais enfin parvenu. Je disposais de trois mois ; trois mois et demi, même, durant lesquels j'allais me consacrer à ce que j'avais toujours rêvé de faire. Une sentiment de plénitude m'envahit tandis que je marchais, cherchant par où commencer mes recherches…

Fin du chapitre

Note : Je précise qu'il est normal qu'on ne connaisse pas encore l'identité du narrateur, même s'il est assez facile de le deviner.


	2. Chapitre II

Voici la suite, qui j'espère vous plaira autant (et même plus en étant optimiste) que le début. J'avais dit que la romance serait mise en obsidienne, mais c'est vrai que sur le premier chapitre, on ne voit pas trop pourquoi…le deuxième vous donnera un avant-goût de ce que j'appelle « changement de genre »…encore merci à tous pour vos reviews.

Note : J'ai oublié une erreur que j'avais pourtant dû corriger dans le premier chapitre ; il s'agit de quelque chose d'important, en plus, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce n'est pas modifié (je l'avais bien changé…), mais par rapport au pays dans lequel se déroule l'histoire…le narrateur dit en effet que ses parents habitent à l'autre bout de la péninsule, ce qui désignait à la base le Japon, mais en réalité il travaille à Paris, donc il y a une belle erreur, l'intrigue se passe bien en France…désolée…

Note 2 : Si vous trouvez ce chapitre « long », c'est normal, c'est un peu fait pour, parce que par la suite, les évènements vont s'enchaîner plus rapidement, donc pas d'affolement.

Disclaimer : 'Pas à moi (vaut mieux, c'est certain…)

Titre : Vivre sans lendemain

Auteur : Shirenai (Nightmare pour les intimes)

Genre : UA

Pairing : Encore trop tôt pour le nommer, désolée…et puis, appeler ça un couple, ça serait donner une vision bizarre de moi…

Rating : M

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Comme l'avait si bien dit Sasuke, j'avais un bon nombre de connaissances et amis de plus ou moins longue date dispersés dans la ville. Ils étaient dans des branches diverses, ce qui me donnait un assez large choix. Passant en revue les différentes entrées de mon répertoire, je retins un ou deux noms qui me paraissaient intéressants, mais c'était loin d'être simple…je me sentis alors quelque peu désappointé. Mon enthousiasme était retombé aussi vite qu'il m'était venu. Il faut dire que j'étais en train de prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la difficulté qui allait de paire avec mon boulot. Je soufflai un bon coup, histoire de me calmer.

A réfléchir comme ça, avec un cerveau dans le même état de fatigue avancé que le mien, je commençais déjà à en attraper un mal de tête carabiné…il fallait ajouter à cela le fait que j'étais assez surpris et, je dois l'admettre, déçu de ne pas avoir pu croiser mon patron pour remettre les choses d'aplomb. Du coup, je me posais des questions en plus, inutilement. Et le pire, c'était que ces interrogations dont je me serais volontiers passé étaient celles qui mobilisaient le plus mon esprit. Décidément, je n'avais pas de veine…enfin, le temps que je trouve par où commencer, j'allais sans doute pouvoir retourner voir Shikamaru.

Je me reposais beaucoup sur lui, je l'admets, mais ses paroles, quoique parfois énervantes, étaient toujours dignes de confiance (exception faite bien sûr de ses petits délires personnels quant à mon histoire avec Sasuke) et je m'y fiais dans la majeure partie des cas. Le pas hésitant, je repris donc le chemin du _Carpe Diem_. Je demeurai indécis, et jamais mon esprit n'avait été aussi désordonné qu'en cet instant. Mes réflexions étaient chaotiques, ma tête tournait, je sentais un bourdonnement agaçant me seriner. Ouvrant et fermant lentement mes paupières, encore une fois pour tenter de m'apaiser, je faillis perdre l'équilibre mais me retins de justesse. J'avais l'impression que mes jambes étaient devenues du coton, qu'elles n'avaient plus la force de supporter mon poids.

Ma vue se brouilla, et je titubai en tentant de me rétablir. Quelques passants me regardèrent curieusement, mais aucun ne s'arrêta. Vrai que je devais avoir l'air d'un camé qui n'a pas pris sa dose depuis une bonne semaine, avec ma peau déjà très pâle en temps normal, mes yeux à demi-clos et mes jambes flageolantes…ça m'apprendrait à être trop consciencieux, tiens…tant mal que bien, je parvins à atteindre le bar. Je m'appuyai au comptoir, crispant mon bras sur le bois pour m'éviter une rencontre peu souhaitable avec le carrelage. Fort heureusement pour moi, Shikamaru m'aperçut presque aussitôt, et se précipita vers moi. Je n'entendais cependant sa voix qu'en résonance sourde et confuse. Je réussis malgré tout à saisir l'essentiel de ses paroles :

-…va ?

-J'ai…la tête qui tourne, fis-je en portant une main au haut de mon crâne.

-A quand…dernier repas ?

-J'en sais rien ! Deux, trois jours, peut-être !

-Abruti ! Déjà que…dors pas…derniers temps…

-Ne me fais pas la morale ! lâchai-je avec raideur

Avec son usuel air blasé de l'homme qui sait comment vont finir les choses, il se pencha derrière le bar, en sortit quelques morceaux de sucre et me fit signe de les manger. Je m'exécutai, peu gracieux.

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre un tant soit peu soin de toi, rétorqua-t-il en me secouant sans ménagement pour que je reprenne mes esprits. Tu travailles trop, et regarde dans quel état ça te met ! Tu n'es pas une machine, tu ne peux pas te passer de manger et dormir…arrête de faire n'importe quoi !

Je restai silencieux le temps que le sucre passe dans mes veines, n'écoutant qu'à moitié les remontrances traînantes de Shikamaru. Quand enfin je me sentis mieux, je pris la parole :

-…je suis sur un nouveau boulot, je voulais t'en parler…

-Ah ? Et ça porte sur quoi ?

-Tu as vu le flash aux informations, hier ?

-Cette histoire d'affaire criminelle ? Ne me dis pas qu'il veut que tu fasses un reportage là-dessus ?

-…je suppose que je ne te le dis pas, donc…

-…

-Il veut que je mène une sorte d'enquête pour son compte, mais je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison…

-Hum…il doit juger que tu es discret, et il ne souhaite sans doute pas ébruiter ça…

-Tu sais, depuis que le nom de son frère a été diffusé, je crois que c'est un peu raté.

-Raison de plus. Mais bon, il te fait confiance, c'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?

-Je ne sais pas. En général, il préfère s'occuper de ses affaires personnelles tout seul. Là, il s'en lave carrément les mains !

-Ça te gêne ? Je pensais que tu rêvais du jour où il te donnerait carte blanche pour un reportage en extérieur…

-Oui, mais c'est assez différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais…

-Et donc, tu dois enquêter tout seul afin de retrouver ce type ?

-Je dois juste écrire un article qui parle de cette affaire.

-Je vois. Et combien de temps t'a-t-il donné ?

-Trois mois et demi.

-C'est long…

-Tu trouves ?

-Plutôt, oui. Combien de temps prends-tu pour faire un article, d'habitude ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu un reportage d'une telle envergure à écrire, alors je ne vois pas trop avec quoi établir une comparaison. La dernière fois que je suis allé sur le terrain, c'était pour une interview, et ça a duré deux jours…

-Je croyais que tu étais chroniqueur ?

-Encore une lubie de Sasuke. Il a insisté pour que ce soit moi qui m'en occupe, alors qu'il disposait de plein d'autres reporters plus compétents. J'avoue que pour être bizarre, il l'est…

-Hum…je vais y réfléchir, mais tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer chez toi, dormir et te nourrir convenablement.

-Tu as l'air contrarié, tu crois que cette histoire cache quelque chose ?

-Je n'en sais rien, il faut que j'y réfléchisse de façon plus poussée. Tu vas devoir me raconter en détails ce qui s'est passé hier et avant-hier, par contre. Je ferai mon analyse là-dessus et je te tiendrai au courant, d'accord ?

-Oui, merci.

-Mais de rien. Je t'avais dit que je serais là pour toi, non ?

-Je ne sais pas trop comment te remercier…

-Arrête de te prendre la tête pour si peu, ça sera déjà pas mal…mais tu voulais autre chose ?

-Oui. Je commence mes recherches aujourd'hui, et je ne sais pas vraiment par où débuter…

-Tu as l'intention de remonter la piste de ce criminel ?

-Disons plutôt de faire mon article en parallèle avec l'enquête policière.

-Alors tu devrais commencer par là, tout simplement.

-Hein ?

-Dans tout métier, on trouve ces personnes extrêmement utiles que l'on appelle commères…ces gens sont les plus au courants des derniers ragots ou faits divers, et en général, ils sont toujours contents de pouvoir en faire étalage.

-Mais dans la police…

-Hum. J'ai un ami qui travaille là-bas depuis un moment, il est relativement bavard, et essaie de se tenir informé sur ce qui se diffuse. Je peux t'arranger ça avec lui, si tu veux ?

-J'avoue que tu me rendrais un grand service, oui…

-Le seul problème étant qu'il a des horaires chargés, et que par conséquent, ça risque de ne pas pouvoir se faire tout de suite…

-Ce n'est pas un problème ; ça me laisse le temps d'aller voir ailleurs, répondis-je tranquillement.

-Quand je te dis ça, je pense à au minimum quinze jours. De plus, les journalistes ne sont pas foncièrement appréciés, dans ce secteur. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que vous avez une fâcheuse tendance à mettre le nez dans leurs affaires et de manipuler les informations à votre escient. Autant dire que vos métiers ne sont pas en très bons termes…

-Et ton ami, il a une dent contre nous ?

-Lui ? Nan, c'est quelqu'un de bien, qui ne se prend pas la tête pour ce genre de conneries. Si tu lui expliques les raisons de ton enquête, je suis certain qu'il sera prêt à te parler.

Il m'écrivit le nom, l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone sur un morceau de papier que je glissai dans ma poche. Avec un sourire bienveillant, il reprit la conversation :

-Donc, raconte-moi comment se sont passés ces deux derniers jours…

-Eh bien…avant-hier, je n'ai que très peu vu Sasuke, compte tenu du fait que j'avais ma quantité de travail habituelle qui ne me laissait pas beaucoup de temps libre, mais de ce que j'ai pu apercevoir, il avait l'air assez serein. Je m'en suis d'ailleurs étonné, c'était la première fois qu'il semblait d'aussi bonne humeur depuis des lustres !

-Hum…ça change radicalement de son attitude de la veille, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si, et je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi…

-Continue.

-Hier, il m'a paru tendu, troublé. Il n'a pas bu sa tasse de café, que pourtant sa secrétaire veille à apporter chaque matin. La dernière fois que ce genre de choses est arrivé, il a renvoyé trois personnes…

-Je vois…

-Même quand il m'a convoqué, j'ai senti qu'il était toujours tendu, sur la défensive.

-Et le soir ?

-Pareil que la journée. Enfin il m'a semblé qu'il était ailleurs, au début de la soirée, mais les choses sont très vite revenues « à la normale »…

-Hum…et il t'a dit qu'il s'excusait en prévision de ce qui allait se passer juste avant de t'embrasser, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-C'est tout ?

-C'est bien assez, il me semble.

-Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux en faire, et je te rappellerai dès que j'aurai trouvé quelque chose. Toi, repose-toi, et préviens-moi quand tu auras rencontré mon ami, d'accord ?

-Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas…bon, à bientôt, ajoutai-je en me levant.

-Entendu. Bon courage pour ton reportage !

-Je vais en avoir besoin, je pense, soupirai-je, merci encore !

Je sortis, content d'avoir pu discuter avec Shikamaru. Je ne supportais que très peu les autres, mais parler avec lui était le meilleur moyen pour moi d'oublier mes problèmes et d'échanger sur tous les sujets. A chaque fois que je finissais une conversation avec lui, je me sentais détendu, et j'avais presque envie de sourire pour rien. Mais bon, l'heure n'était pas à de telles réflexions, et je me devais de me focaliser sur mon travail…j'avais environ quinze jours pour trouver deux ou trois autres pistes, mais j'étais plutôt déboussolé et fébrile. Sasuke m'avait lâché comme ça en me demandant de me débrouiller, il me faisait confiance, mais tout de même…je n'étais pas rôdé à l'exercice…

Je réfléchissais à ce que je pouvais faire, et puis une idée me vint. Je connaissais bien le maire de la ville ; nous étions amis de longue date, et il devait sans doute savoir tout ce qui se passait dans son agglomération…ça me paraissait effectivement être un bon début, et je me félicitai d'avoir su conserver mes relations qui trouvaient maintenant une utilité indéniable. Je me mis donc en route pour l'hôtel de ville d'un pas assuré. Enfin je commençais à y voir un peu plus clair dans mon travail, et cela me redonnait la force de poursuivre. J'étais certes supposé me reposer comme je l'avais promis à Shikamaru, mais je n'en avais pas particulièrement envie. Surtout que je tenais un probable fil conducteur…je ne voulais absolument pas le perdre, alors tant que je pouvais continuer, je le ferais. J'aurais le temps de m'arrêter ce soir…

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'arrivai à la mairie. Je ne m'arrêtai pas à l'accueil, car le personnel travaillant avec mon ami me connaissait plutôt bien. Je passai donc mon chemin, et me rendis au bureau dans lequel devait sans doute se trouver la personne qui m'intéressait. Par chance, il n'était ni en réunion, ni en conseil, ni en rendez-vous. Je frappai trois coups secs, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire pour lui indiquer que c'était moi. J'entendis au bout de quelques instants un « Entre ! » Etouffé par l'épaisse cloison de bois, et ouvris la porte. Le sourire lumineux et bienveillant de mon ami m'accueillit. Il était assis derrière son imposant bureau, ses cheveux blonds toujours aussi décoiffés. Son visage rond, orné de deux grand yeux bleus respirait la joie de vivre et la bonne humeur. Le simple fait de le voir suffisait à chasser mes idées sombres.

J'avançai lentement dans la pièce dont la superficie devait à elle seule couvrir celle de mon appartement, appréciant le bruit du parquet qui couinait sous mes pieds. Les mains jointes et les coudes posés sur sa table, Naruto me suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que je me sois assis sur la chaise en face de la sienne. Un sourire similaire au sien prit place sur mon visage avant que je ne lance la conversation :

-Bonjour, monsieur le maire.

-Oh je t'en prie j'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle comme ça…

-Je trouve que ça te va comme un gant, avec le costume et la cravate.

-Ne m'en parle pas ; avec le temps qu'il fait, c'est insupportable…

-Tu as l'air d'aller bien…

-Ce n'est pas ton cas, d'ailleurs…quelque chose ne va pas ? On dirait que tu n'as ni dormi ni mangé depuis plusieurs jours…

-Par pitié j'ai déjà eu droit à des remontrances, alors…

-Je me doute bien que ce que je te dirai ne te fera strictement pas changer dans ta façon de faire, alors je ne vais même pas prendre la peine de t'engueuler…

-Merci, soufflai-je, peu enclin à l'idée de devoir entendre une nouvelle leçon de morale.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-Je suis sur une travail assez délicat, et j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

-Ah. Tu bosses toujours pour Sasuke ?

-Plus que jamais, fis-je avec amertume, je suis sur une affaire pour lui…

-Et ça n'a pas l'air d'être l'enthousiasme profond…

-Non, en effet. D'autant plus que ce qu'il m'a demandé comporte pas mal de risques…

-Son frère ?

-Oui. Il veut que je fasse un article sur lui, et accessoirement, une enquête à titre personnel.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir recours à un professionnel ?

-Je lui ai fait la même réflexion, figure-toi, et il a dit qu'il ne voyait personne d'autre que moi pour m'en occuper…

-Et tu as accepté, donc…

-Ben oui. Fallait pas ?

-Je ne crois pas, non, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée…

-Je sais bien que je vais me frotter à un tueur psychopathe, mais bon, je n'allais pas refuser une occasion en or pour passer trois mois et demi en dehors des bâtiments…

-Je suppose donc que tu remontes la trace d'Itachi et que par conséquent tu as besoin de toutes les informations existantes sur lui ?

-En effet…tu peux faire ça ?

-Normalement non, mais puisque tu t'es mis dans la galère, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber…

-Merci Naruto.

-Itachi Uchiha est l'aîné de Sasuke de cinq ans. Il a tué toute leur famille quand il avait quinze ans, n'a jamais nié le crime, mais reste introuvable depuis l'assassinat. Il est poursuivi de partout à travers le pays, et c'est très improbable qu'il soit parti. On ne sait même pas s'il a réellement quitté la ville ou non…

-Il n'a pas commis de délit récemment, quelque chose qui pourrait s'apparenter à ses meurtres ou le relier à lui ?

-On se demande s'il est en vie, alors c'est dire…

-Je vois…

-C'est à peu près tout ce que je sais. Si tu veux être mieux renseigné, tu devrais aller voir la police…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ; Shikamaru m'a donné un nom là-bas, je vais le voir d'ici peu.

-Fais bien attention à toi, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu as mis les pieds…

-Merci encore. Je te laisse à tes occupations.

-Quelle joie, répondit-il en grimaçant, laisse-moi au moins te raccompagner.

Nous sortîmes du bâtiment, beaucoup plus lentement que quand j'y étais venu, et Naruto me quitta à l'entrée. Une dernière poignée de mains puis je repris mon enquête tandis que lui retournait à sa passionnante paperasse administrative. Je décidai de dresser un bilan provisoire de l'avancement des choses. Puisque je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce genre de boulots, autant être le plus ordonné et méthodique possible, car je ne supportais pas d'être dépassé par les évènements. Compte tenu des informations dont je disposais à l'heure actuelle, je ne pouvais pas aller bien loin, c'était évident. Il fallait donc que je trouve le moyen de glaner deux ou trois indices supplémentaires en attendant le rendez-vous avec l'ami de Shikamaru. Peut-être que si ce fameux Itachi avait été blessé, les hôpitaux du coin pourraient me renseigner…

Je me mis donc en route pour le plus proche de l'endroit où je me trouvais, et y arrivai en un peu plus d'une heure. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre ; j'avais encore le temps : il n'était même pas onze heures…j'entrai alors dans les bâtiments blancs ; Ces bâtiments si aseptisés que même une mouche n'aurait pas pu s'y infiltrer, respirant le désinfectant, la propreté artificielle. Je détestais ce genre d'endroits. De mauvais souvenirs y étaient associés, causes de mes violentes disputes avec les membres de ma famille, et c'était vraiment parce que c'était une des seules pistes que j'avais que je prenais sur moi pour y aller…

Une secrétaire en blouse blanche, un sourire factice accroché sur les lèvres m'accueillit avec politesse :

-Bonjour monsieur, je peux vous aider ?

-Euh…oui, plus ou moins…

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

J'eus une sale envie de me payer sa tête en répondant que je voulais jouer au docteur avec elle, mais le moment était plutôt mal choisi…alors je me mis moi aussi à sourire gentiment et dis prudemment :

-Il s'agirait d'un renseignement, en fait…

Si je ne me permettais pas de la cuisiner, je pouvais en revanche l'éblouir quelque peu pour obtenir ce que je voulais, ce qui me serait sans doute utile. Je me rapprochai légèrement de son bureau et pris un air troublé. Enfin, la touche finale, celle qui en général suffisait amplement à elle toute seule : la mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille…évidemment, c'était un parfait stéréotype, mais ça marchait toujours. Comme de juste, la jeune femme, qui à bien y regarder devait probablement avoir le même âge que moi ne put pas résister, et je sus que j'avais gagné la partie quand elle me proposa de voir le médecin en chef de l'hôpital…

Trop heureux, j'acceptai, et me retrouvai dans le bureau d'une femme qui m'avait l'air d'être aussi faussement jeune qu'était faux le sourire de sa secrétaire. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient noués en deux couettes basses, elle était plutôt grande et bien faite, mais le pire devait sans doute être son imposante poitrine…c'était pour le moins…exagéré ? Non, c'était bien pire que ça…je décidai de vite reporter mon attention sur son visage, dur et fermé. Voilà qui n'allait pas me faciliter les choses, pensai-je en la regardant s'asseoir…

-Bonjours, je suis le médecin en chef, Tsunade.

-Bonjour.

-Bien, j'ai dû laisser un patient dans un état critique à ma stagiaire, j'espère que ce n'est pas pour rien…

-Désolé de vous prendre de votre précieux temps, rétorquai-je avec acidité.

-Shizune m'a dit que c'était important, continua-t-elle sans prêter la moindre attention à ma remarque, de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Je vais faire vite. Je suis sur une enquête, mais je suis journaliste. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, oui, je sais que c'est bizarre. Et donc, j'ai besoin de renseignements sur une personne qui a peut-être fréquenté cet hôpital.

-De quel genre de renseignements est-ce, demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse ?

-Je sais parfaitement que vous êtes tenus au secret professionnel, mais il faudrait que je sache si la personne sur laquelle j'enquête s'est fait opérer dans votre hôpital, ou si vous avez quoi que ce soit d'autre à me dire sur elle…

-Qui est-ce ?

-Il s'appelle Itachi Uchiha…

Je ne sus pas si j'avais dit quelque chose de mal, mais quand j'eus prononcé son nom, la femme qui me faisait face pâlit, son visage se décomposa de façon visible, et sa voix changea radicalement de ton. Elle qui était il y a peine une seconde sèche et sûre d'elle sembla prendre un coup au moral :

-C'est…vous enquêtez sur lui ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Vous le connaissez ?

-Plus ou moins…son frère par contre…il tient le coup ?

-Vous connaissez Sasuke ?

-Il a été me voir quelques semaines après la tragédie ; insomnie, troubles comportementaux…mais il faut dire que ce n'est que très normal, après un tel désastre…

-Il vous a donc parlé d'Itachi ?

-Oui. Ce garçon était d'ailleurs brillantissime…il se destinait à de grandes études de chirurgie et à quatorze ans, il est venu me demander s'il pouvait déjà commencer à apprendre dans mon service.

-A quatorze ans ?! Ne vous moquez pas de moi…un prodige, d'accord, mais pas à ce point…

-Détrompez-vous…c'était bien plus qu'un prodige…il était calme, intelligent, capable de retenir une quantité immense de données…s'il n'avait pas fait cette idiotie, il serait sans doute à l'heure actuelle le chirurgien le plus réputé du pays…

-Que savez-vous sur lui, alors ?!

-Eh bien…il a toujours été en bonne santé, comme son frère…bien qu'il ait un léger problème de vue, dont Sasuke m'avait vaguement parlé. Dans sa famille, ils étaient robustes et bien faits. Aucune maladie héréditaire ni malformation génétique.

-Il n'était sans doute pas le genre à fréquenter les hôpitaux, alors…

-Non, en effet…je suis désolée, mais c'est à peu près tout ce que je sais. Pourquoi ne pas demander directement à son frère ?

-…je pense que s'il m'a demandé de m'en occuper moi-même pendant trois mois et demi, il doit y avoir des raisons à cela…

-Je vois. Alors les seules pistes que je peux vous donner sont celles du psychiatre que voyaient les deux frères, bien qu'il soit encore plus que moi tenu au secret, et le lycée qu'ils fréquentaient...

-Il étaient tous les deux dans la même école ?

-Pas au même moment, puisqu'ils ont cinq ans d'écart, mais oui. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas si Itachi s'est engagé dans des études de médecine, par la suite…

-Donnez-moi juste le lycée et le psychanalyste, ça sera toujours ça de pris…

-Entendu.

Elle sortit un morceau de papier, griffonna rapidement dessus, puis me tendit la feuille.

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite.

-Merci…

Tsunade m'ouvrit la porte de son bureau et m'adressa un sourire gentil avant de me laisser partir. Je sortis donc du bâtiment. Il était à peine midi, mais la pause déjeuner s'imposait. Je n'allais pas finir la journée…cherchant du regard un restaurant qui me paraissait engageant, je continuai à marcher. A l'angle d'une rue, étant toujours à mon observation, je ne vis pas la personne qui arrivait dans la direction inverse à la mienne. Nous nous bousculâmes légèrement de l'épaule. Gêné, je bafouillai un petit : « Désolé » puis repris ma route. Curieusement, cette personne me disait vaguement quelque chose. Des yeux qui me paraissaient familiers, mais rien de bien concret. Le bas de son visage était caché dans un manteau à col, et je n'avais pu voir le nez ni les lèvres. Je n'y prêtai pas plus attention que ça, et m'arrêtai enfin. La devanture de la brasserie était joliment décorée, l'intérieur semblait tout aussi agréable, le menu m'inspirait.

Je rentrai alors, appréciant la vague de fraîcheur qui arriva quand j'ouvris la porte de verre. Un serveur m'accueillit avec gentillesse, me conduisit jusqu'à une table avant de me laisser la carte. Il faisait assez chaud dehors, donc surtout pas quelque chose de lourd…j'optai pour des légumes avec de la viande blanche, et fus servi en peu de temps. La présentation de l'assiette était tout aussi soignée que celle du restaurant lui-même. Je me félicitai intérieurement d'être si bien tombé ; C'était bon, les serveurs étaient aimables…une fois que j'eus fini, je pris un café puis payai l'addition qui était d'ailleurs loin d'être salée. Je reviendrai, pensai-je en sortant…

Et maintenant, la suite de mon travail. Il fallait que je me motive, car les adresses que j'avais eues ne se trouvaient pas dans les arrondissements les plus proches du mien, et le métro parisien n'était pas le plus agréable des moyens de transport…il était quatorze heures quand je remontai de la rame. Je soufflai, content de pouvoir sortir à l'air libre. Alors, allais-je commencer par le lycée, ou l'analyste ? Le plus intéressant était le psychiatre, mais je n'avais que peu de chances de parvenir à lui soutirer des informations…enfin, il y a un idiot qui a un jour dit « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien », alors je pouvais toujours essayer, ça ne me coûterait pas grand-chose sinon qu'un peu de marche et de salive…

Je me mis donc en route pour l'adresse que m'avait indiquée Tsunade. Lorsque je fus arrivé au pied de l'immeuble, je cherchai des yeux la sonnette, puis appuyai dessus. Une voix rendue nasillarde par l'interphone me répondit :

-Oui ?

-Bonjour, je voudrais parler au docteur Inoichi Yamanaka, s'il vous plaît.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Ah, je suis journaliste, et…j'enquête sur un de vos anciens patients…

-Je suis tenu au secret professionnel, je pense que vous le savez ?

-C'est assez particulier…il s'agit d'Itachi Uchiha…

-…montez, je vous ouvre.

Je me pris à sourire. Décidément, ce nom était l'ouverture de toutes les portes…que pouvait-il bien avoir de si spécial pour que les gens changent de comportement à la simple entente de son prénom… ? J'aurais sans doute le temps de le découvrir en avançant dans mes recherches. Pour l'heure, je montai au cabinet du psychanalyste. Celui-ci m'attendait sur le perron, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il était grand, mince, et son visage ne semblait pas foncièrement affecté par le temps. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient retenus en une grande queue de cheval, mais deux fines mèches étaient laissées devant ses oreilles. Il possédait deux grands yeux bleus qui semblaient me mettre au défi d'avancer. Déterminé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire avant d'avoir obtenu ce que je voulais, je fis quelques pas vers lui.

Il parut s'en étonner, mais se détendit. Je demeurai naturel, et il commença à sourire. Je sus que j'avais gagné le droit d'avoir une entrevue avec lui.

-Vous êtes différents des autres journalistes qui sont venus me voir. D'habitude, ils se dégonflent avant même d'avoir entendu le son de ma voix…

-Je ne suis pas du genre à courber la tête, que ce soit devant mon patron ou n'importe qui d'autre.

-Je vois. Sachez que vous avez de la chance que je n'aie aucune consultation à cette heure-ci ; je suis souvent indisponible…enfin, entrez.

Je le précédai, et il ferma la porte derrière moi. Me désignant d'un doigt le fauteuil qui faisait face au sien, il chercha quelque chose dans son bureau. Une fois qu'il eût trouvé, il revint s'asseoir sur son siège, et ouvrit le dossier d'un geste tranquille. Moi, je n'en revenais pas trop ; il s'agissait d'informations confidentielles, il n'avait pas le droit de me les donner. Bien sûr, ça m'arrangeait plus qu'autre chose qu'il le fasse, mais tout de même, je me sentais presque coupable de ne rencontrer aucune difficulté. Embarrassé, je lui demandai :

-Mais…vous n'avez pas le droit de m'ouvrir son dossier…

-J'imagine que si vous me le demandez, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison à ça. Et puis, vous semblez connaître Sasuke, alors je peux penser que vous venez sous ses ordres, non ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Tout journaliste banal m'aurait également demandé le dossier du cadet. Puisque ce n'est pas votre cas, j'en déduis que vous devez non seulement connaître Sasuke, mais aussi venir pour un quelconque travail. Vous bossez bien pour lui ?

-En effet…

J'étais impressionné par de telles capacités de déduction ; ce psychanalyste voyait tout, ne laissait rien au hasard. Déjà tout à l'heure, son regard avait eu quelque chose de particulier, comme s'il avait tenté de me faire douter de moi. Il sourit en voyant mon étonnement, puis poursuivit :

-Alors, comment va-t-il ?

-Eh bien…je ne le connais pas intimement, mais disons qu'il est comme d'habitude…

-Taciturne, froid, hautain, cassant et ce genre de choses ?

-Oui.

-Alors effectivement, il est normal. Il a toujours été comme ça. Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est…il semble reposé, quand vous le voyez ? Il n'a pas de drôles de façons de parler, de se comporter ?

-C'est une personne de nature sombre et revêche, il est forcément étrange pour les autres. Mais pour répondre à votre question, non, je n'ai rien remarqué de tel.

-Bien. Alors, en ce qui concerne son frère…il a toujours été un peu décalé, à part…il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi ; ce garçon était surdoué, mais en contrepartie de ces capacités mentales démesurées, il n'avait aucun savoir-vivre.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-En clair, c'était un asocial. Il avait quelques amis avec lesquels il restait de temps en temps, mais en dehors de ça…

-Sasuke lui ressemble, alors ?

-Oui et non. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, il voulait toujours ressembler à son grand frère, qu'il le reconnaisse. Mais Itachi était distant, ne savait pas s'y prendre avec lui et n'a d'ailleurs jamais cherché à le savoir. Son petit frère était dans son ombre, et pour lui, il devait en être ainsi dans tous les cas de figure.

-C'est un complexe de supériorité ?

-Plus ou moins. Je suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il se servait de son cadet pour se mettre en lumière. Puisque le petit n'était jamais aussi bon ou intelligent que lui, c'était une manière de plus pour Itachi de briller, d'enfoncer son frère. Ce qui a d'ailleurs, au final, provoqué l'aversion de Sasuke.

-Il le détestait déjà ?

-Il avait beau tenter de se convaincre du contraire, il n'empêche que ça se voyait excessivement. Dans sa façon qu'il avait de parler de son aîné, de décrire comment lui était la fierté de la famille, le génie, le meilleur…

-Une rivalité, alors ?

-Voilà. Elle s'est installée progressivement dans l'esprit de Sasuke, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne considère Itachi plus que comme un ennemi. Bien sûr, il l'admirait, mais on va dire que ça s'est considérablement amoindri avec le temps.

-Et le massacre de la famille ?

-Je ne suis jamais parvenu à l'expliquer. Certes, le plus âgé était instable, mais pas au point d'être sujet à de telles pulsions meurtrières.

-Comment interprétez-vous ce carnage ? Demandai-je prudemment.

-Hum…je pense, d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir ou en déduire, qu'Itachi commençait à considérer sa famille comme un carcan qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Peut-être se sentait-il incompris, et l'ambition serait un motif potentiel, mais je ne suis certain de rien.

-Vous avez quelque chose d'autre à me dire, sur lui ?

-Il est actuellement en cavale, vous n'avez que très peu de chances de le retrouver, mais si je devais vous mettre une piste quelconque, je vous dirais de chercher hors de Paris. D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre sur lui, je le définirais comme étant adepte des endroits spacieux, loin de toute civilisation. Je serais vous, je regarderais les maisons situées sur la périphérie de la ville…

-Merci beaucoup, monsieur Yamanaka.

-Mais de rien. Je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose : que cet homme soit placé derrière les barreaux. Il est extrêmement dangereux et violent, alors faites attention à vous.

-J'en prends note. Sur ce, je retourne à mon travail.

-Et moi au mien. Au revoir.

Nous nous donnâmes une poignée de mains ferme mais chaleureuse, et je pris congé. J'étais cette fois beaucoup mieux aiguillé ; il m'avait donné de précieuses informations. Cet Itachi me faisait froid dans le dos, tel que je le voyais. Mais mes réflexions furent interrompues par mon portable. Je le sentis vibrer dans ma poche. Qui était-ce, à un pareil moment de la journée ? Je fus étonné de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Shikamaru. M'interrogeant sur les raisons de son appel, je décrochai :

-Oui ?

-Je pense que tu vas être content ; je me suis arrangé avec mon ami. Il te recevra cet après-midi.

-C'est sérieux ?

-Non, non, c'est évidemment mon genre de parler pour ne rien dire…

Je souris. En effet, la plupart du temps, il parlait peu, mais bien. Alors une telle blague n'était certainement pas son genre.

-Cet après-midi, tu dis ?

-Oui. Son affaire s'est résolue plus tôt que ce qu'il avait prévu, alors du coup, il a sa demi-journée de libre. Passe le voir, c'est la meilleure opportunité qu'il puisse te donner.

-Tu as raison. Merci.

-Tiens-moi au courant, à plus.

Un soupir franchit mes lèvres. J'allais devoir retraverser la capitale ou presque. Ce fameux policier n'habitait pas dans le même arrondissement…sans aucune forme d'enthousiasme, je repris le chemin du métropolitain. Une chance que je connaisse toutes les stations de Paris, me dis-je en descendant sur le quai. Somnolant légèrement dans le métro, je fus heureusement assez prompt pour descendre avant qu'il ne reparte. Lorsque je remontai à la surface, le soleil commençait lentement à décliner. Regardant ma montre, je vis qu'il était en effet presque dix-sept heures trente…je me mis alors rapidement en route pour l'adresse que m'avait donnée Shikamaru. Mes jambes me faisaient cependant sentir que je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme, et je pris un peu plus de temps que ce que je n'aurais dû. Quand j'arrivai à l'immeuble, il était six heures…

Avec lassitude, je cherchai la sonnette portant le nom indiqué sur le morceau de papier. Une fois que j'eus sonné, je m'avançai vers la porte, m'attendant à ce qu'il ouvre tout de suite. Mais rien ne se passa. Je restai alors planté devant l'interphone, avec le désagréable sentiment qui me faisait croire que j'étais le roi des idiots. Je regardai ma montre, ne souhaitant pas perdre plus de temps. J'allais faire demi-tour quand un son grésilla juste à côté de mes oreilles. Une voix essoufflée m'accueillit :

-Désolé, j'étais occupé…

-Pas de mal, marmonnai-je.

-Vous êtes l'ami de Shikamaru ?

-Oui.

-Je vous ouvre.

Je poussai la lourde porte de verre et entamai la montée des escaliers. La vie est cruelle, pensai-je en maudissant l'inventeur des gratte-ciel…pourquoi fallait-il que cet homme habite à l'avant-dernier étage… ? Fatigué comme si je venais de courir un marathon, j'arrivai au perron du policier qui m'attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte. La première chose qui me sauta aux yeux fut son visage. Il n'avait rien de particulièrement repoussant ou choquant, mais je ne parvins à m'expliquer l'impression que j'eus. Il y avait dans ses traits quelque chose d'étrange ; il avait l'air…animal…son regard fauve qui étincelait, cette lueur de défi qui flamboyait dans ses pupilles me faisait penser à…

-Non, reviens ici !

Je n'eus pas le temps de mettre des mots sur mon ressenti, car je disparus sous une montagne blanche.

-Akamaru, rentre.

L'énorme bête daigna me laisser respirer, et fila à l'intérieur.

-Désolé, fit-il en me tendant une main. Je suis Kiba Inuzuka, et voici mon chien.

-J'avais cru comprendre, lâchai-je en attrapant ses doigts. Vous vivez dans un appartement avec un tel animal ?

-C'est assez particulier, avoua-t-il. Akamaru est mon collègue de travail…

-Pardon ?

-Je suis à la brigade cynophile…

-Je vois.

-Vous voulez peut-être entrer ?

-Ce n'est pas de refus.

Il me conduisit à l'intérieur, et m'offrit de m'asseoir tandis qu'il s'affairait dans sa petite cuisine.

-Je vous offre quelque chose à boire, demanda-t-il en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre ?

-Non, merci.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-Je travaille sur Itachi Uchiha, répondis-je sans détour.

-Hum…j'ai dû entendre une ou deux choses sur lui, réfléchit-il à voix haute. Ah, ça me revient ! Il était question d'une maison isolée, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de Paris.

Les dires du psychiatre se confirmaient…je demandai :

-Neuve ?

-Non, bien sûr. Itachi est bien trop malin pour ça.

Je me disais bien que les choses me paraissaient trop faciles…

-Comment aurait-il pu, sans se faire remarquer ? Un meurtrier qui s'installe, même à la campagne, ça ne passe pas inaperçu, si ?

-Vous savez maintenant pourquoi l'enquête piétine depuis toutes ces années. En réalité, on ne sait même pas si Itachi est vraiment le meurtrier…

-Comment ça ?!

-Cependant, ajouta-t-il pour me couper, compte tenu des circonstances, de l'ampleur du massacre et des alibis et mobiles potentiels, sans grande surprise, on peut déduire que c'est lui.

-Votre enquête ne se base que sur des spéculations ?

-Oui.

-N'y a-t-il pas un texte qui pourtant écrit que tout homme dont la culpabilité n'a pas été formellement établie est présumé innocent ?

-Si. Mais si vous étiez honnête avec vous-même, vous comprendriez que quand bien même la présomption d'innocence est là, il est impossible de ne pas le croire coupable, et donc chercher à prouver sa culpabilité. C'est aussi un devoir, fit-il durement.

-Et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre ? Extérieur à la famille ?

-Pour qui nous prenez-vous ? Nous avons déjà étudié la possibilité des dizaines de fois. Une personne qui connaît les emplois du temps de chaque membre de la famille, leurs adresses, lieux de travail, occupations…ne peut être que de cette famille.

-…

-Quoi qu'il en soit, cherchez aux alentours de la ville. Pas dans les maisons récemment construites, et les endroits trop peuplés.

-C'est trop vague, fis-je. Il me faudrait au moins un périmètre dans lequel chercher ; je pourrais prendre des mois à passer au crible les environs sans trouver…

-De ce que j'ai pu entendre, voir ou apprendre sur lui, je le présumerais comme appréciant la végétation et l'eau. Mais je crois que vous n'aimez pas trop la spéculation, ajouta-t-il en m'adressant un sourire moqueur.

-Dans ce genre de cas, je vais faire avec, répondis-je poliment. Merci, monsieur Inuzuka.

-De rien. Si jamais je peux faire autre chose pour vous, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

-J'y penserai.

Je me levai, et il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Tout en descendant les escaliers encore plus lentement qu'à l'aller, je sentis le découragement poindre dans ma tête. C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ; je n'avais pas vraiment d'adresse précise, ni même de lieu environnant susceptible de me rapprocher de lui. En clair, j'étais perdu, ou presque. Sorti, l'air frais du jour tombant me réveilla, et je pris le chemin de la rame pour rentrer chez moi. Je ne pensais plus qu'à prendre quelques heures de repos bien méritées avant de me remettre au travail ; j'étais exténué…de retour chez moi, je ne songeai qu'à m'envelopper dans mes couvertures, et savourer la paix de la nuit. Je me couchai en dormant déjà à moitié…

Le lendemain, je décidai de creuser mes recherches sans sortir sur le terrain. Malgré ce que m'avaient dit les personnes que j'étais allé voir, je persistais à imaginer qu'un autre délit, même mineur, pourrait m'aiguiller plus précisément sur la piste de mon psychopathe. Je cherchai alors depuis mon ordinateur, et au milieu des coupures de presse que je pus trouver, une retint particulièrement mon attention. Il était question du meurtre de trois personnes. Les corps avaient été retrouvés à demi-ensevelis dans le bois de Boulogne, et l'enquête avait pris du retard. Personne n'avait de mobile, mais les policiers avaient conclu que l'assassin n'avait pu agir seul.

Je ne savais absolument pas si cet Itachi était du genre à préférer faire cavalier seul ou non, mais cette affaire me chiffonnait. Elle remontait à quelques mois. Je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, à ce moment précis, j'avais une impression de déjà vu en regardant les visages des victimes. Gardant cet article dans mes archives personnelles, je poursuivis mes recherches sans rien trouver d'intéressant. La journée passa avant que je n'aie le temps de m'en apercevoir. Le soleil s'en allait mourir derrière l'horizon, et je n'avais toujours pas mis le nez dehors. Aussi, plus par envie que par besoin, je sortis prendre l'air. Je marchais au gré de mes envies, veillant à ne pas aller trop loin. Je faillis oublier d'appeler Shikamaru pour lui faire part de mon avancement, mais heureusement pour moi, mon portable était resté dans ma poche.

-Alors, tu as vu Kiba ?

-Bonsoir, Shikamaru.

-Oui oui, bonsoir. Je suis un peu pressé alors fais vite ; j'ai du monde, je te rappellerai plus tard.

-Entendu. D'après ce que les gens que j'ai vus m'ont dit, il serait probablement retranché dans une maison à la campagne, en périphérie de la ville.

-Je vois. Tu comptes y aller ?

-Evidemment.

-Alors sois prudent. Bon excuse-moi, mais Temari est en train de hurler que je suis un fainéant et que je ferais mieux de l'aider à bosser. J'te jure, les femmes…

-Pas de souci. A plus tard.

-Si je suis encore vivant…

Je souris en rangeant mon cellulaire dans ma veste, et poursuivis mon chemin. Un vent frais vint me chatouiller agréablement le visage. J'appréciais ce moment de détente, avant de devoir me remettre à réfléchir à mon travail. La pression que j'avais accumulée jusque-là retombait lentement ; cette petite escapade nocturne me faisait le plus grand bien. Alors que j'arrivais à l'angle d'une rue, je vis une main surgir de l'ombre et se plaquer contre mon visage. Une deuxième arriva bientôt, tenant quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un morceau de tissu. Le mouchoir vint contre mon nez, et je sentis une odeur s'engouffrer dans mes narines. Du chloroforme… ? Je fermai les yeux, mon corps sombrant dans un engourdissement complet…

Fin du chapitre.


	3. Chapitre III

Titre : Vivre sans lendemain

Auteur : Shirenai

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de _Naruto _appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Note : Les derniers chapitres sortis ruinent ma vision d'un certain personnage, merci de ne pas en tenir compte.

Merci pour vos reviews et désolée du retard. Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

_Vivre sans lendemain_

Chapitre III

J'ouvris lentement les paupières. Sur le coup, je me sentis complètement perdu et vulnérable. Je ne savais pas où j'étais ni quelle heure il était, et surtout, je ne me souvenais de rien. J'avais la tête qui tournait, aussi je me relevai avec difficultés. Avisant ce qui m'entourait, je fus forcé d'admettre que je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit. Mon dos me fit comprendre que j'avais dormi à même le sol, et je grimaçai de douleur. Curieusement, je ne sais si ce fut par instinct de survie ou autre chose, mais je ne gémis pas. Je retenais presque ma respiration, craignant d'alerter la personne qui m'avait conduit ici. La pièce était particulièrement glauque : les murs suintaient d'humidité, il n'y avait pas de lumière ni d'aération, le sol était crasseux et l'air vicié m'emplissait les narines d'une pénétrante odeur de pourri. Dans quelle sorte d'endroit avais-je bien pu atterrir ?

Je commençai à m'inquiéter quelque peu, et retrouvai rapidement l'usage de mes sens. Je cherchais bien évidemment une porte, et en trouvai une. Elle était d'apparence métallique… Plus mon observation avançait, plus je prenais peur. Le pire fut ce que je vis au mur derrière moi. A hauteur d'épaules, deux énormes morceaux de métal rouillé étaient ancrés solidement dans la pierre. La panique me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici. J'avais un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment ; je devais impérativement sortir, et vite. J'entendais le rythme de mon cœur battre à mes tempes, résonner jusqu'à mes oreilles. J'avais horriblement peur. Je commençai à tourner en rond, cherchant désespérément un moyen de m'en aller. C'était étrange, car au fond de moi, j'étais par avance convaincu que je ne le pourrais pas.

Je ne sais combien de temps passa ainsi. Mais au bout d'un moment, résigné, je m'assis contre le mur, et attendis. Quoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Sans doute pensais-je naïvement qu'on m'ouvrirait la porte en me faisant un grand sourire et en disant : « Désolé, c'était une erreur… »… Toujours est-il que petit à petit, la faim et la soif vinrent me tenailler. J'avais la gorge sèche, je déglutissais de plus en plus difficilement. J'avais la désagréable sensation que ma langue était devenue un morceau de papier buvard. Quant à mes besoins vitaux, force me fut de les soulager dans un coin de la pièce… Bientôt, j'eus du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Je ne pouvais penser à autre chose qu'à de la nourriture tant mon estomac me faisait mal. Alors que j'allais sombrer, mon portable, que j'avais toujours dans ma poche, se mit à vibrer furieusement. Péniblement, je l'en sortis et répondis dans un souffle rauque :

« Shikamaru ?

- Où est-ce que tu es ?!

- J'en sais foutre rien, figure-toi, mais je peux te dire une chose : je suis dans la merde !

- Quoi ?! Ecoute, il faut absolument que je t'explique un truc, alors dépêche-toi de… »

Avant que je n'aie le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je sentis ma tête cogner violemment contre le sol. J'eus cependant l'occasion d'apercevoir de loin une silhouette sombre se découper dans l'embrasure de la porte et d'entendre la voix de Shikamaru m'appeler plusieurs fois. Un bruit de plastique que l'on brise, et je fermai les yeux. A partir de cet instant, je perdis toute notion du temps. Je ne sais donc pas quelle heure il était quand je rouvris les paupières. Deux grands yeux en amande me fixaient. Les pupilles étaient sombres, les cils longs, les cheveux également, aussi crus-je à une femme. Mais je fus bien vite désillusionné quand j'entendis une voix grave et sèche :

« Enfin réveillé. Ne m'en veux pas, mais j'ai dû abréger de manière définitive ta conversation avec ton ami, fit-il en tournant la tête vers la carcasse de mon portable, un sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres.

- … »

Je voulus dire quelque chose, mais j'avais si mal à la tête que tout ce qui sortit de mes lèvres fut un juron. L'homme qui me faisait face ne bougea pas, se bornant à m'observer.

« Ça fait mal, hein ?

- Ouais…

- Je ne pensais pas que tu te laisserais aller comme ça, aussi. Et puis, je n'y suis pas allé très fort… »

C'était donc lui qui m'avait asséné ce coup… Je m'autorisai un coup d'œil afin de le détailler : même en étant allongé au sol et lui debout, je le trouvai assez petit. Très mince, le regard impassible, la bouche fine, les cils étoffés… Il avait une tête particulièrement androgyne… L'homme se baissa, saisit mon menton entre ses longs doigts et me força à me redresser. Ma tête tourna si fort que j'en eus un haut-le-cœur. De près, je m'aperçus que ses yeux étaient de couleur onyx, tout comme ses cheveux. Sa voix avait cette fois des accents faussement doux qui ne me trompèrent pas :

« Alors, faisons les présentations… Tu es bien Hyûga Neji ?

- Vous le savez, et vous le demandez ?

- Simple question de politesse, répliqua-t-il. C'est pour me donner une raison de me présenter ensuite. A moins que tu n'aies une idée… ?

- J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part…

- Bon, donc tu ne sais pas.

- Si, enfin, je crois…

- Alors dépêche-toi, on ne va pas y passer des heures ! s'impatienta-t-il.

- Vous êtes… Itachi, non ?

- Affirmatif. Et tu te doutes de ce que tu fais ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument pas. »

Il reserra sa prise sur mes joues et attendit que je daigne répondre autre chose. Comme je me refusais à lui obéir, il envoya valser ma pauvre tête et poursuivit :

« Bien, alors je te fais un topo de ta situation. Tu as commencé à fourrer ton nez là où il ne le fallait surtout pas, c'est-à-dire dans mes affaires. Malheureusement pour toi, il y a quelqu'un qui m'a prévenu du danger, alors j'ai réussi à prendre les devants. Mais je dois dire que tu es le premier à aller si loin ; avec ta chance pour le moins écoeurante, tu aurais presque pu remonter jusqu'à moi si tu avais poussé tes recherches… »

Trop d'informations d'un coup. Il cherchait sans doute à me déstabiliser… Encore sonné par la douleur qui me lancinait, je tentai de ne pas tourner de l'œil, et fis face à Itachi. Ce dernier me regardait avec ce qui ressemblait à une lueur d'amusement dans les pupilles et un sourire sadique.

« Tu es journaliste, Neji ?

- Dois-je répondre ?

- Je te le conseille vivement, fit-il en m'attrapant à la gorge.

- Oui.

- C'est un mauvais point pour toi…

- Je doute que dans cette situation, je dispose de bons points, à vrai dire… »

Je sentis les os de ses doigts s'enfoncer brusquement dans mon cou.

« Il vaut mieux que tu te taises, si c'est pour faire de telles réflexions.

- Je me bats pour la liberté d'expression, rétorquai-je en peinant à articuler. »

Une nouvelle fois il appuya ses phalanges sur ma peau, jusqu'à m'en faire suffoquer.

« A partir de maintenant, songe surtout à te battre pour ta vie, susurra-t-il en léchant ma pommette. »

Je frissonnai. Il ne paraissait pas très enclin à discuter, colérique, violent. Exactement comme le docteur Yamanaka me l'avait dépeint…

« Lève-toi. »

La voix était sèche, ne souffrait aucune réplique. Mu par je ne savais quelle impulsion, j'obéis et me levai sans objecter. Le frère de Sasuke me regarda avec un immense sourire que j'interprétai comme « Bien, tu commences à comprendre ». J'eus immédiatement l'impression que quelque chose de lourd se posait sur mes épaules ; un poids contre lequel je ne pouvais lutter, dont la force dépassait la mienne. Je me giflai intérieurement ; ce n'était pas mon genre, d'avoir des pensées aussi défaitistes. Je devais me sortir d'ici. J'allais retrouver Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto et tous les autres, mais en aucun cas je n'allais rester dans cet endroit. Je me mis donc à courir en direction de la sortie, et comme je m'y attendais, Itachi tenta de m'arrêter. Dans mon élan, je le bousculai, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant, et je me retrouvai à rouler au sol tandis que l'homme qui m'avait amené ici fermait la porte à la hâte.

Je commençais à peine à me relever quand je sentis mon bras se dérober et ma tête heurter violemment le sol. Je m'attendais à recevoir l'instant d'après une pluie de coups, mais rien. Du moins, rien d'immédiat. Le frère de Sasuke attendit que je me relève pour m'attraper par le col, et me dit :

« Je n'aime pas que mes oiseaux essaient de sortir de leur cage, tu sais ? »

A moitié sonné, je ne répondis rien, et le laissai me traîner là où il le voulait. Il n'alla pas très loin cependant, mais l'éclair de lucidité qui traversa ma tête fut suffisant pour m'avertir du danger. Ce mur… Comprenant ce qui risquait de m'arriver, je me débattis du mieux que je le pus, en vain. Ses mains serraient mes poignets avec force, m'empêchant l'usage de mes bras. Quand je tentai le coup de pied, il se déporta de quelques centimètres à peine et se contenta de resserrer sa poigne. Je sentis mes os se ramener les uns contre les autres tandis qu'il me tirait derrière lui. Je savais que je ne devais pas le laisser faire, me débattre jusqu'au bout, ce que je fis. J'en payai aussitôt le prix. Mon poignet gauche se mit à me lancer violemment, et je ne pus retenir un cri de douleur qui se répercuta contre les murs poisseux de la pièce.

Alors que j'allais me laisser tomber à genoux, il me tira d'un coup par les bras et finit par parvenir à son but. Je sus que la partie était terminée à l'instant où mes poignets entrèrent en contact avec le métal froid et rugueux. Dans un cliquetis accompagné d'un petit grincement, je sentis les entraves se refermer. Mes épaules étaient coincées, ce qui m'ôtait toute chance de me défaire. Au vu de la position dans laquelle j'étais tenu, le moindre mouvement me serait douloureux. Mes mains étaient bien écartées l'une de l'autre, mes paumes tournées vers l'extérieur. Itachi recula lentement sans me quitter du regard. Je l'imaginai en train de jubiler. Il eut un petit rire presque nerveux avant de murmurer :

« Tu sais, Neji… Si tu refuses, je peux toujours te contraindre. »

Il sortit, me laissant ainsi à demi-suspendu. Je demeurai immobile, tentant plus ou moins de trouver une solution à mon principal souci. Faute de réfléchir à comment sortir, je devais incessamment trouver quelque chose qui me permettrait d'être décroché. L'état dans lequel j'étais ne me permettrait pas de tenir indéfiniment. J'allais réussir à rester stoïque pendant une ou deux heures tout au plus, après quoi la douleur et l'engourdissement me feraient forcément bouger. Itachi ne serait certainement pas du genre à me détacher sans motif. Il fallait pour cela que je l'incite à le faire. Lui proposer un marché. Seulement, j'avais l'intuition – ou plutôt la certitude – qu'il n'était pas homme à se faire avoir. Si j'avais le malheur de lui proposer quelque chose d'inéquitable, soit trop avantageux pour moi, il me ferait regretter d'avoir tenté de jouer au plus malin avec lui.

Si j'ajoutais à cette hypothèse plus que probable la conviction que la proposition se devait d'être à son avantage, je n'étais pas sorti de l'auberge. Qu'avais-je à lui offrir, après tout ? Des informations ? Je n'en avais pas. De l'argent ? Pas beaucoup plus. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas non plus l'intention de lui offrir quoi que ce soit, et je doutais que mon corps l'intéressât. Ce sur quoi je me trompais. Lourdement. Du moins, ce me fut prouvé par la suite.

Je ne sais évidemment pas combien de temps je passai entravé à ce mur, dans une position douloureuse et inconfortable, mais chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde me fut pénible. J'avais la bouche sèche, le corps moite, la sensation désagréable d'être sale et mon estomac me rappelait à mes besoins élémentaires par de violentes crampes. La tête me tournait, mes yeux ne restaient presque plus ouverts tant j'étais fatigué et affaibli. Je devais lutter pour ne pas me laisser tomber car attaché comme je l'étais, si mes épaules s'affaissaient un peu plus, elles se tordraient et mes cervicales avec. Je sentais le haut de mon corps sombrer progressivement dans l'engourdissement. Bientôt, il me fut impossible de sentir mes épaules et mes bras. En un sens, je ne sentais plus vraiment la douleur, et ça m'arrangeait.

Le noir m'enveloppa au bout d'un moment indéterminable. Je ne respirais presque plus, ou du moins avec difficulté. Je ne devais pas m'évanouir. Je devais résister, garder les paupières ouvertes. Le poids de ma tête semblait s'alourdir constamment, devenir de moins en moins supportable. Chaque fois que je piquais du nez, les muscles anormalement tendus de mon dos me rappelaient que je ne devais pas baisser la tête et la torture recommençait. Tandis que mon corps s'engourdissait, mes pensées n'avaient plus aucune cohérence. D'ailleurs, je serais tout à fait incapable de dire à quoi j'ai pensé durant tout ce temps qui me parut infiniment long.

La première chose qui permit à mon cerveau de se remettre en marche fut le grincement de la porte. Itachi se tenait là, dans l'encadrement. J'avais réussi à ouvrir les yeux pour le voir. À ce moment-là, je ne sus si je devais prendre peur ou me réjouir de le voir. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à moi, pas après pas, développant chaque mouvement avec une langueur exagérée, comme pour ajouter un peu à ma douleur. Il se planta à quelques centimètres de moi, et je sentis son souffle sur mon visage. Une respiration lente, régulière, profonde et tiède. D'un ton que j'interprétai comme amusé, il me dit :

« Je suis surpris que tu sois encore debout et capable de me regarder, Neji. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps tu es là ? »

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais trop sonné pour ça. Je l'observai silencieusement, incapable d'ouvrir les lèvres et trop épuisé pour faire non de la tête. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'il jouait avec moi comme un chat taquine une souris du bout de la patte avant de planter ses griffes dedans sans crier gare. Un prédateur. Oui. A cet instant précis, l'homme que j'avais en face de moi me renvoyait l'image d'un prédateur dominant sa proie. J'étais la proie.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un non et te répondre, souffla-t-il. Cela fait… »

Il avança son visage vers le mien et lécha longuement mes lèvres. Chaque partie. Méticuleusement. Froidement. Ce que je ressentais en le sentant faire ce geste qui aurait dû prendre une symbolique toute particulière ne fut rien d'autre que de la colère. Il se moquait de moi.

« … Trois jours. »

Il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche et une nouvelle fois, cela me fit l'effet d'un affront. Seulement, j'avais tellement mal au cou et dans le dos que bouger la tête me paraissait impensable. Ce baiser forcé se prolongea tandis que tout en m'embrassant, Itachi sortit une clé de sa poche et la fit tourner – toujours aussi lentement, comme si ses mouvements étaient ralentis – dans le fer tenant mon poignet droit. Puis, plus rapidement cette fois, il fit de même pour mon poignet gauche. Quand mes bras furent libérés, il se détacha de moi sans autre forme de procès. N'y tenant plus, je tombai au sol, mes genoux n'ayant pas la moindre force. Mon corps sembla reprendre un peu de vie au contact du béton froid et je fermai les yeux, savourant presque.

Itachi me laissa un moment. Je ne m'en aperçus qu'en entendant le bruit de la lourde porte. Alors pour la première fois depuis trois jours, je pus fermer les paupières, rester immobile et goûter à un moment de répit. Je ne fus pas long à m'endormir. Malheureusement, mon repos ne dura pas : trop tôt à ma convenance, la porte grinça à nouveau et Itachi fut de retour, quelque chose dans la main. Il se baissa vers moi et me tendit une bouteille, sans un mot. Méfiant, je saisis l'objet et l'inspectai plus ou moins, me disant que de toute façon, s'il avait mis une quelconque drogue dedans, j'avais le palais trop anesthésié pour m'en rendre compte. Je trempais alors mes lèvres dans un liquide rafraîchissant. De l'eau. Fraîche. Ne réfléchissant pas plus à l'éventualité d'un piège, j'avalai goulûment tout le contenu de la bouteille d'un coup. Une fois que j'eus fini, Itachi me regarda, toujours aussi silencieusement. Ses longs yeux semblaient me fouiller, tenter de me déchiffrer. Ils avaient quelque chose d'hypnotique, d'intrigant. Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques instants, mais le frère de Sasuke ne me laissa pas le temps de recouvrer complètement mes esprits.

Il me saisit aux poignets, soudainement plus vif que tout à l'heure. Je gémis de douleur. Mes mains n'avaient pas eu le temps de se remettre des trois jours qu'elles avaient passés entravées dans ces fers. Un de ses bras maintenait les miens au-dessus de ma tête, tendus, tandis que l'autre s'affaira à déboutonner ma chemise sale. Rapidement et agilement, il défit chaque passant de ses longs doigts minces. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour que je me rende compte de ce qui m'arrivait, j'étais torse nu, lui assis sur moi. Son regard remonta de ma poitrine dénudée jusqu'à mon visage puis, avec un sourire torve qui déformait les traits efféminés de son visage, il se pencha jusqu'à mon oreille où il susurra :

« Neji… Tu as passé trois jours ici, sans te laver. Tu te sens sale, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le souffle à moitié coupé, je ne répondis pas, me bornant à l'écouter.

« C'est normal, continua-t-il en léchant ma joue. Cependant, tu n'as encore rien vu. Tu vas apprendre à distinguer deux sortes de saleté, aujourd'hui. Celle de l'esprit et celle du corps. Tu n'es pas propre, par définition tu es sale. Mais il existe une toute autre forme de saleté que tu ne connais pas. Pas _encore_… »

Les accents presque doucereux que prenaient sa voix me faisaient peur. Ils me faisaient peur parce qu'Itachi arrivait à dire des choses effrayantes d'une manière totalement fascinante. J'étais presque pendu à ses lèvres. Sa façon de parler me donnait envie de l'écouter. Il avait une voix chaude, grave, un accent particulier et envoûtant. Ses termes paraissaient soigneusement choisis, un par un. Il ressortait une certaine impression de justesse dans ses propos. Comme s'il était capable de mettre des mots sur de l'indicible. C'était… magnétique. Je me retenais presque de respirer, comme pour être certain que je ne ratais rien de ses paroles. Je ne me rendis pas compte dans un premier temps qu'il s'était tu, hypnotisé que j'étais par son regard, ses lèvres, le son de sa voix. Je me fis l'effet d'un serpent, charmé par les vibrations d'une flûte. Cependant, cette sensation ne dura pas. Je recouvrai bien vite l'usage de mes sens au contact de sa main qui s'était mise à parcourir ma peau.

D'abord mon cou, où ses doigts s'attardèrent un peu en insistant sur la carotide. Puis mes épaules, dont la paume épousa les courbes, et enfin mon torse. J'eus alors un pressentiment lorsqu'Itachi regarda avec un certain appétit le dos de sa main lorsque celui-ci se trouva au-dessus de mon cœur. Il m'adressa un nouveau rictus et me dit :

« Il y a beaucoup de choses qui font battre un cœur, Neji. L'effort physique, la peur, l'amour, le désir… mais quoi qu'on puisse en dire, de manière totalement incontrôlable, le cœur battra toujours plus fort et plus vite lorsque son propriétaire sera en présence de quelque chose d'inconnu. J'ignore si tu as peur ou non, tu n'as fait aucun effort physique, tu n'es certainement pas amoureux de moi et quant au désir, la suite nous le dira, alors la preuve en est faite : tu es plongé dans l'inconnu. Se pourrait-il que tu sois… »

Il redescendit à nouveau vers mon oreille, sournoisement, et le dernier mot qu'il prononça m'apparut comme empreint d'amusement et de moquerie :

« … vierge ? »

Ce mot me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Je tentai de me défaire de lui. Il ne pesait pas particulièrement lourd sur moi mais son poids sur mes hanches m'empêchait de me lever. Le frère de Sasuke me regardait me débattre en jubilant. Vint malgré cela le moment où il se lassa de mes protestations et il m'asséna un puissant coup du revers de sa main libre. Je sentis le goût métallique et salé du sang arriver dans ma bouche. Je crachai et levai la tête avec précaution pour voir Itachi rire sans bruit. Seules ses épaules se secouant et sa respiration accélérée en attestaient. Ça ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié. Je ne voyais pas cette personne rire à gorge déployée comme l'aurait fait quelqu'un de normal – il faut bien le dire, Uchiha Itachi était à peu près tout sauf normal, si j'en jugeais par ce que j'avais découvert sur lui. Pour être totalement honnête, il n'était pas le genre d'individu que j'aurais imaginé rire, tout simplement.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je te l'avoue. Tu m'as pourtant l'air d'avoir l'âge respectable pour commencer ce genre de choses…

- J'ai jamais dit… »

Il profita du moment où j'avais ouvert la bouche pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Un peu à la hâte, un peu brutalement. Je fus également surpris par son changement de comportement. Du profil type du psychopathe sombre, sadique et violent, il passait à celui d'un gosse taquin et moqueur. Plutôt surprenant, comme contraste. Et assez inattendu. Il se détacha de moi promptement et j'eus une seconde pour m'apercevoir qu'il avait retrouvé un faciès sérieux, vide de toute émotion. Sa voix n'avait plus le moindre éclat de rire quand il lâcha :

« Pas besoin de le dire. Tu ne sais pas embrasser.

- C'est sûr que c'est une tare, rétorquai-je avec ironie.

- Pour toi, ça va en devenir une, fit-il en attrapant mon cou de sa main libre. Je ne crois pas que tu aies tout compris, Neji. Là, dans ta situation, il vaut mieux que tu la fermes et que tu te plies gentiment à mes exigences. À moins que tu ne tiennes à refaire un séjour contre le mur… »

Je déglutis difficilement, sa main pressant toujours ma gorge. Je préférais éviter cette perspective, vu l'état dans lequel j'étais. Je soupirai d'un air las et Itachi sembla comprendre le message.

« Sage décision. Je peux donc lâcher tes poignets ou tu as encore l'intention de te lancer dans un combat épique que de toute façon tu vas perdre ? »

Je préférai ne pas répondre et le regardai avec défi. Bien sûr que non, je n'allais pas me laisser faire. J'étais peut-être très affaibli, mais je n'avais certainement pas l'intention de moisir comme les murs de cette pièce. Qu'il lâche mes mains s'il le voulait ! Ce qu'il fit. Ni une ni deux, je lançai un coup de poing en direction de son visage. Il l'arrêta comme si c'eût été la chose la plus aisée et me retourna le poignet. Je sentis mon coude prendre un angle étrange et me lancer vivement. Il s'était levé, la main toujours fermement autour de mon poignet. Je n'eus d'autre choix pour éviter la casse à proprement parler que de me retourner sur le ventre, la joue écrasée sur le sol. Instinctivement, je sentis que j'étais en train de perdre. On disait toujours qu'il ne fallait jamais tourner le dos à un ennemi. Ce fut vérifié par la suite. Itachi se baissa à nouveau vers moi et son timbre me parut cette fois menaçant, comme une lame pointée vers ma gorge :

« Bouge et je te casse le bras. Du poignet jusqu'à l'épaule. »

Ma main contre mon dos nu, je ne pus que rester immobile en entendant un bruissement de vêtements. Je réalisai avec horreur qu'il s'agissait des miens, et qu'ils étaient en train de descendre jusqu'à mes chevilles. La voix de mon tortionnaire reprit ce ton velouté, cette intonation hypnotique et cette diction lente, comme s'il cherchait à imprimer chacun de ses mots dans ma tête, au fer rouge :

« Je t'ai donc dit qu'il existait deux sortes de saleté mais je ne t'ai pas dit lesquelles, fit-il en glissant sa main sur mon ventre. Enfin je suppose que tu dois tout de même avoir une idée concernant ce dont je parle. Après tout, tu es journaliste…

- Qu'est-ce que… mon métier vient faire là-dedans ? peinai-je à articuler

- Mmh, tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Essaie de faire le lien par toi-même, ça n'en sera que plus intéressant par la suite. Ou peut-être es-tu trop fatigué pour penser correctement, alors je vais te faire une fleur et te l'expliquer. »

Il lécha et mordit ma nuque tandis que sa main descendait encore et encore, sournoisement. J'eus soudain la nausée. Je n'avais rien à vomir, mais tout ça me soulevait le cœur. Je fermai les yeux, essayant tant mal que bien de ne pas me concentrer sur ces doigts qui rampaient sur ma peau, cette langue dans mon cou et ce souffle chaud contre mon épaule. Je tentai désespérément de penser à quelque chose d'agréable. N'importe quoi : les gens au journal, Shikamaru, le léger sourire en coin de Sasuke, le confort de mon lit, la fraîcheur du vent le soir mais rien ne suffit. Mon esprit refusait de se détacher d'Itachi. Et les choses n'allèrent qu'en empirant lorsque sa main se referma sur mon début d'érection. Cuisante humiliation.

« Tiens tiens… il semblerait que j'arrive enfin à obtenir une réaction de ta part… »

Je fuis son regard. Je voulais échapper à cette réalité. J'aurais donné cher pour ne pas être ici à ce moment. Je me sentais horriblement sale. Sale… Alors je compris. Je compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Mon corps n'avait pas besoin d'être _physiquement_ sale ; la _sensation_ que j'avais était exactement la même. Je frissonnai. Comme s'il avait deviné que j'étais parvenu à cette conclusion, Itachi eut un léger rire et souffla :

« Alors, ça vient ? »

Il commença à me masturber tout en continuant :

« Oh je ne me fais pas de souci de ce côté, mais dans ta tête, Neji. Les choses prennent-elles sens, maintenant ? »

Je gardai les lèvres obstinément fermées. Je refusais de dire quoi que ce fût. A nouveau, ce petit rire presque nerveux sonna dans mes oreilles, comme un carillon funeste. Ça ne me disait rien de bon. Et sa main qui continuait à aller et venir sur mon sexe… c'était un plaisir brûlant, douloureux… sale. Je retins un gémissement lorsque ses doigts jouèrent à l'extrémité de mon pénis. Il était appliqué, cherchant à éveiller chaque centimètre de peau qu'il touchait. Et je ne pouvais nier qu'il y arrivait. Je commençai à avoir chaud. Les sensations affluèrent dans ma tête, se mêlant les unes aux autres. Bientôt, ma perception s'altéra et tout se mélangea dans ma tête. A ma grande honte, ce que je ressentais principalement était cette agréable chaleur autour de mon érection toujours plus dure.

« Quand je t'ai dit qu'il valait mieux que tu te plies à mes exigences, ça incluait aussi de jouir – sa prise se resserra alors qu'il prononçait ce mot – quand je le veux, Neji. Mais si tu tiens à faire ta forte tête et me résister jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus t'empêcher de crier, ça me va aussi. »

Les doigts allaient et venaient de plus en plus vite, enveloppant chaque fois plus de mon sexe devenu douloureux. Incapable de m'en empêcher, j'éjaculai dans ses doigts en gémissant. Je me sentis humilié et faible, haletant, face contre terre, cachant mon visage du mieux que je le pouvais. La main d'Itachi se défit lentement de ma verge et remonta entre mes jambes jusqu'à…

« Navré, je n'ai pas de lubrifiant sur moi… ça risque d'être un peu douloureux, mais je me dis que c'est de bonne guerre. Après tout, tu ne vas pas nier que c'était agréable, mmh ? »

Je serrai les dents, essayant de me calmer tandis que ses doigts enduits de mon propre sperme étiraient mon anus. J'eus à peine le temps de réagir lorsque la main d'Itachi quitta mon corps et j'entendis une nouvelle fois le bruit de vêtements que l'on défait. L'instant d'après, je sentis une douleur cuisante et je hurlai. La main encore poisseuse d'Itachi vint brutalement attraper mes cheveux. Dès lors, je fus incapable de discerner quoi que ce soit. Comme si tout n'était plus devenu que souffrance. Ce que je n'eus cependant pas la moindre peine à réaliser fut que ma première fois était un viol. J'avais mal. Les ongles de ma main gauche crissèrent sur le béton tandis qu'Itachi se mit à bouger en moi. Heureusement pour moi, les choses devinrent rapidement floues et imprécises ; ma mémoire occulta partiellement ce passage.

Quand je repris notion des choses, j'étais allongé sur le côté, presque nu, les cheveux totalement défaits. J'avais l'impression de me réveiller d'un long et profond sommeil. Je tentai de me relever en prenant appui sur mon bras droit – regrettable et regrettée erreur : je flageolai avant de retomber dans un juron de douleur. De l'épaule jusqu'au milieu de la paume, j'étais engourdi. Comme si mon bras était resté immobile trop longtemps. Utilisant l'autre, je me hissai péniblement en position assise et une nouvelle douleur fit son apparition. Entre mes jambes, du côté de mes reins. La scène me revint alors en tête dans toute son horreur. Itachi dans mon dos, _dans mon corps_… Un violent haut-le-cœur me fit cracher de la bile. Le sentiment de saleté et de dégoût était encore plus fort que sur l'instant.

Je vomis à nouveau en me remémorant la façon dont mes gémissements s'étaient mêlés à ceux d'Itachi. Chaque seconde de l'enfer que j'avais vécu me revint en mémoire avec force détails. De la manière dont son bassin l'avait enfoncé en moi jusqu'à ses paroles malsaines murmurées entre deux halètements. Le nombre de fois également. Les différentes positions. Tout. Je laissai mon estomac laver ma honte. Je m'étais attendu et préparé à ce que cette enquête soit rude psychologiquement, mais pas assez. Pas à _ça_. Je me sentais souillé de l'intérieur, jusque dans mes pensées. Je n'eus pas le temps de me morfondre, cependant, car la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit. Je redoutais une nouvelle confrontation avec lui. Je ne voulais pas croiser son regard triomphant et étincelant de son mépris pour moi. Je voulais qu'il m'oublie.

Son pas résonna contre le béton, compte à rebours avant une nouvelle humiliation. Je gardai la tête baissée, le regard détourné sur le côté. Je ne me sentais pas de taille à affronter le sien pour l'instant. Pas maintenant, à tout le moins. Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent juste devant moi. Je dus tout de même prendre sur moi pour ne pas lever les yeux vers lui. Sans un mot, il posa un plateau à côté de moi et recula jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Prudemment, je regardai ce qu'il y avait sur le petit plateau. Une assiette creuse remplie d'un liquide fumant – de la soupe, probablement – un verre d'eau, un morceau de pain et un fruit. C'était loin d'être le genre de repas que l'on servait à un prisonnier, ce que je me supposais être. Perplexe, je levai la tête vers lui. Il me rendit mon regard, et je m'aperçus alors que j'avais failli à ma résolution. Ben tiens…

« Tu t'es évanoui avant que je n'aie le temps de finir mon explication, alors je vais en profiter pendant que tu manges. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'un journaliste doit chercher des informations, pour écrire ses articles. Sans un appui sûr au niveau de ses sources, ce qu'il écrit n'est qu'un tissu faramineux de mensonges et affabulations. Il dépend donc de la sûreté de ses sources et doit parfois échanger ses informations. Il doit offrir à ses informateurs quelque chose de valeur plus ou moins similaire en fonction du tuyau, coup de main, ce que tu veux. Et souvent, c'est de l'argent. Parce que tout le monde sait que l'argent, à défaut de faire le bonheur, donne le pouvoir. Seulement le geste en est réduit à sa plus simple expression : tu fais du commerce. »

Devant mon air perplexe et quelque peu impressionné – après tout, il avait une vision de la chose qui était loin d'être totalement fausse, quoique discutable, Itachi s'arrêta un instant. Je me rendis compte que je m'étais suspendu dans mon geste. Moment de honte avant de le laisser reprendre :

« Dans l'idée, exprimé comme ça, ça n'a rien de répugnant. Pourtant, vendre des choses comme ça a quelque chose de sale. C'est sous le manteau, déjà, et puis c'est une sorte de prostitution, à une certaine échelle. Tu payes quelqu'un en échange de quelque chose que seul lui peut te donner. Remplace l'information par du sexe et tu vas comprendre. »

Je restai interdit. C'était loin d'être dénué de sens. C'était une vision assez noire de la chose mais tout à fait défendable. Cela dit, ça ne m'expliquait toujours pas _pourquoi_ il m'avait molesté plus tôt. Ce simple souvenir me ramena le cœur au bord des lèvres, et bien entendu, je me sentis incapable de lui poser la question. Je n'eus même pas besoin de chercher à formuler mon interrogation, cependant, car Itachi poursuivit :

« Ce qui nous amène à, je suppose, la question que tu te poses. A savoir, ce qui m'est passé par la tête hier. C'est bien simple. Tu es journaliste, Neji. Et un journaliste est une fouine. Je déteste ces gens qui vont fouiller la fange, débusquer les secrets les plus immondes ou croustillants selon le point de vue que tu prends. Leur _travail_, c'est de jouer au fouille-merde. Ce sont des empêcheurs de tourner en rond et ils me mettent des bâtons dans les roues. Tous autant que vous êtes, d'ailleurs. Alors tu payes le prix pour avoir mis la main trop loin dans la merde. La seule chose qu'il te reste à faire, c'est assumer jusqu'au bout. Tu as _choisi_ de faire ce métier. »

Ses paroles suintaient d'une haine que j'avais du mal à comprendre. Il devait y avoir dans son passé quelque chose, une affaire liée à un journaliste. Loin de moi l'idée de chercher une justification à ses propos. Simplement, je peinais à concevoir qu'un mépris d'une telle envergure soit venu de nulle part. Sur l'instant, je regrettai de ne pas avoir pu aller plus loin dans mon investigation, avant de réaliser que c'était justement ce genre de raisonnement qui le mettrait en colère. Il reprochait aux gens de ma profession de fouiller les vies des gens à la recherche de quelque chose à raconter au grand public. Sur le fond, il n'avait pas tort, c'était en ça que consistait mon métier et celui de beaucoup d'autres. En revanche, la forme ne me convenait pas vraiment. Nous prenions aussi des risques. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils en terminant mon assiette sous le regard attentif d'Itachi.

« Tu n'as rien à répondre à ça ? Ne va pas me dire que tu approuves ma vision des choses, ça serait te moquer ouvertement de moi et je n'apprécie pas ce genre de choses.

- Non, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas d'accord. Mais il y a quelques points sur lesquels tu as raison, ça ne peut pas t'être enlevé.

- Humph. Ce que je déteste chez vous, c'est qu'au final, vous savez que vous exercez un métier dégueulasse et que vous l'exercez en connaissance de cause.

- J'objecte. Je crois que tu confonds tout de même deux choses, à savoir la presse qui vise à informer et la presse dite à scandales.

- C'est du pareil au même. Le principe est le même.

- Non, justement. La presse à scandales ne sert qu'à alimenter les ragots, rumeurs et autres histoires sur les stars, mondanités et conneries de ce genre. Je ne travaille pas pour ça. Mon boulot consiste à tenir les gens informés de ce qui se passe dans les environs, la ville, la région, le pays, le monde suivant ce qui m'est demandé.

- Le guide du parfait petit journaliste, par Hyûga Neji, se moqua Itachi. C'est grotesque. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur mes traces, dans ce cas ? Il y a déjà eu pas mal de choses à mon sujet.

- Je te rappelle que tu as un frère.

- Ha, oui, c'est vrai. Ha ha. »

Sur l'instant, son rire me parut étrange. Il semblait s'amuser de quelque chose que j'ignorais. Mais quoi ? Je restai sur mes interrogations car Itachi reprit le plateau vide et s'éloigna en direction de la sortie. Une dernière fois, avant de fermer la porte, il se retourna vers moi, son regard pesant de tout son poids sur moi. Je ne sus dire s'il me disait ça en guise d'avertissement ou de moquerie, mais ces phrases n'eurent de cesse de tourner dans ma tête après son départ :

« Neji. Dans ce monde, il y a simplement deux sortes de gens. Ceux qui vivent, et ceux qui survivent. N'oublie pas qu'à partir de l'instant où tu as fourré ton nez dans mes affaires, tu fais partie de la seconde catégorie… »

Me retrouvant une nouvelle fois seul, je pus pleinement repenser à tout ce qui m'était arrivé jusqu'à présent. Les propos d'Itachi cachaient quelque chose, c'était clair. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que ça avait un rapport avec Sasuke. Après tout, il était devenu journaliste, et d'après ce que j'avais entendu du docteur Yamanaka, la rivalité entre les deux frères durait depuis très longtemps. Il me manquait un élément, un détail, quelque chose que je ne savais pas. Tout ça n'avait pas de sens. Plus j'y pensais, plus quelque chose me dérangeait dans cette série d'évènements. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Cependant, les trois jours que j'avais passés enchaîné au mur eurent raison de moi, et je m'endormis rapidement.

A partir du moment où je m'éveillai, les jours ne firent que s'enchaîner de manière monotone. Je mangeais deux fois par jour et Itachi ne m'adressait plus la parole. Je n'aurais pu dire si je devais m'en réjouir, m'en inquiéter ou ne rien en penser mais plus le temps passait, plus j'étais à la fois intrigué et effrayé par cet homme. Je mis également un moment à me remettre de ce qui s'était passé quelque temps avant. Néanmoins, le « traumatisme » ne fut pas si fort que ce que j'imaginais. Probablement parce que, en toute objectivité, j'avais été à la limite de l'inconscience quand c'était arrivé. Itachi avait-il choisi ce moment en conséquence ? J'en doutais. Les souvenirs de ce que j'avais vécu à cet instant étaient un peu chaotiques mais j'arrivais sans peine à me rappeler cette douleur et l'impression de brutalité que j'avais ressentie.

Dans le même temps, je ne voyais pas non plus Itachi jouer les durs au cœur tendre – cette pensée me fit presque rire. Cependant, cet événement mis à part, un sentiment de bizarrerie et d'incompréhension persistait dans mon esprit depuis notre conversation. Je ne savais plus vraiment à quoi m'attendre avec lui, et quelque part, je pense que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Créer un déséquilibre, une faille, afin que plus aucune certitude ne demeure. C'était réussi. J'étais perdu de façon complète, incapable de savoir s'il allait être brutal ou au contraire prendre le temps de me parler. Avec les jours qui passaient – je n'arrivais pas à en maintenir le compte ; n'étant nourri que deux fois par jour et à heures supposément non fixes, je n'avais pas de point de repère fiable, la soudaine distance d'Itachi commençait à avoir un effet inattendu : je me posais encore plus de questions qu'avant.

Je m'interrogeais sur ce qu'il voulait de moi, ce qu'il allait faire ou non, pourquoi subitement il ne m'accordait plus le moindre regard… Cet homme demeurait un mystère bien trop indéchiffrable à mon goût. Je n'aimais pas cette sensation d'inconnu. Aucune de mes conclusions n'avait d'appui solide. Était-ce une façon de faire un pied-de-nez à mon métier de journaliste ? Cette idée me paraissait plausible et ne m'aurait pas étonné. Pourtant, cette théorie vola rapidement en éclats.

Une fois remis d'aplomb, je tentai de m'échapper un jour où il m'apportait mon repas. Malgré l'état dans lequel j'étais, l'idée de me sortir de là ne m'avait toujours pas quitté, et je m'accrochais comme je le pouvais à ce mince espoir. J'avais préparé ce moment dans ma tête, faisant et défaisant chaque éventualité qui me venait. Je fus surpris lorsque le pied d'Itachi se logea en plein milieu de mon ventre. Je sentis une ou deux côtes se plier sous l'impact et le coup de poing qu'il me mit en pleine tête me laissa plus que perplexe. Je savais qu'il avait de la force, mais pas à ce point, semblait-il.

« Tu pensais franchement pouvoir te tirer comme ça ? lâcha-t-il alors que je tentais de reprendre mon souffle, pitoyablement adossé au mur. Si c'est le cas, Neji, je crois que tu n'as pas encore tout compris. »

Je parvins difficilement à formuler ma réponse :

« Pourquoi… est-ce que tu… me gardes ici ?

- Parce que j'en ai envie.

- C'est… absurde.

- De même que fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires sous prétexte de devoir informer les gens, rétorqua-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

- Je le fais… aussi pour Sasuke.

- Ah ouais ? Parce qu'il te l'a demandé ?

- Tout juste. »

Je ne compris pas pourquoi il se mit à rire à ce moment. Cependant, ce qu'il me dit par la suite me donna un indice sur la question :

« Tu es tellement naïf, Neji… Tu mettrais ta vie en danger pour ça ? Non, avoue, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose d'autre… Tu aimes mon frère ?

- Non.

- Ce genre d'acte désespéré et totalement idiot, on ne le fait que par amour, ne va pas me faire croire que tu t'es délibérément jeté dans cette enquête pour le plaisir de le faire…

- Et si je te dis que si ?

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te… dérange tant que ça là-dedans ? Le fait que je puisse… faire quelque chose.. sans arrière-pensée ?

- Pour la bonne et unique raison que tu ne le peux pas.

- C'est toi qui le dis, fis-je en toussant.

- Arrête de faire ton petit chevalier, cria-t-il soudain en me soulevant par le col. Je ne supporte pas les prétendus altruistes.

- Tu m'en vois désolé. »

La conversation s'arrêta ici. Il me lâcha dédaigneusement et s'en alla. Je sentais que les choses n'allaient faire que se compliquer par la suite, et je n'avais pas tort…

_Fin du chapitre._


	4. Chapitre IV

Titre : Vivre sans lendemain

Auteur : Shirenai

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Note : Même chose que pour le chapitre précédent, merci de ne pas prendre en compte les derniers scans sortis.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Vivre sans lendemain_

Chapitre IV

Cela faisait maintenant trop longtemps que j'étais retenu prisonnier. Du moins, trop longtemps pour que ma mémoire n'ait pu garder même une simple petite notion du temps. Et puisque je ne voyais que très peu le jour, difficile de me baser sur la lumière du soleil pour me repérer… Les heures défilaient, semblant s'étirer toutes plus les unes que les autres, et je ne savais plus quand commençait ou s'arrêtait une journée. J'avais la sensation que tout passait au ralenti, comme pour ajouter à ma torture. Il faut dire qu'il était très fort ; pas de lumière, ni de bruit, aucune possibilité de se rendre réellement compte de l'écoulement du temps… A croire qu'il avait appris l'art et la manière de rendre fou quelqu'un …

J'estimais que ma capture remontait à quelque chose comme deux mois, mais je n'en étais pas sûr, et après tout je m'en fichais. J'en étais arrivé à un point où plus rien ne m'importait. Toutes ces valeurs que l'on m'avait inculquées dans mon enfance, ou bien que j'avais acquises au fil de ma vie, il les avait balayées, traînées dans la boue. La fierté, l'honneur, il ne m'en restait plus rien. En avilissant mon être, il m'avait fait comprendre que tous ces principes n'étaient que des foutaises inutiles et insignifiantes. La leçon avait été dure, car la méthode employée n'avait pas été des plus douces.

J'avais enduré le viol, l'humiliation, les coups sans pouvoir répliquer, et je vivais depuis le début de ma capture dans l'angoisse permanente. Je ne le montrais pas, car il me restait toujours et encore une once d'orgueil, mais la peur était devenue ma compagne de cellule ; installée au plus profond de mes entrailles, elle emballait mon cœur, me tordait le ventre, allant parfois jusqu'à me couper l'appétit. J'avais peur que ma vie ne prenne fin ici, dans cet endroit lugubre, et à chaque seconde qu'il passait dans la même pièce que moi, je craignais que ses gestes n'aient pour but de me tuer. J'avais conscience que chaque instant pouvait être le dernier, et que cet homme tenait ma vie entre ses mains. Il avait tout pouvoir de vie et de mort sur moi, c'était devenu une évidence.

Mais en tant que prédateur, dominant, maître du jeu, il ne se privait pas du plaisir que lui procurait l'affirmation de sa supériorité sur moi. Ma situation ne me permettait cependant pas de m'élever contre lui, car je savais pertinemment qu'il ne l'aurait pas toléré. Je n'étais pas du genre à courber la tête face à quelqu'un, mais je n'avais pas foncièrement le choix. Et ce jour-là, je l'attendais, assis contre le mur du fond, face à la porte, la tête droite, le regard dur. Je ne voulais plus être pris dans cette spirale ; je voulais retrouver ma fierté, ma liberté, même si je devais en payer le prix. Il ne me restait que peu de forces, mais ça serait suffisant. On appelle ça l'énergie du désespoir, je crois…

J'entendis la clé tourner dans la serrure, et lentement, le battant s'écarta pour laisser la silhouette de mon tortionnaire se découper dans l'ombre. La lumière artificielle qui émanait de derrière lui rendait ses contours encore plus nets et sinistres. De son pas lent et sonore, il entra, et s'avança vers moi. Quand je fus à portée de sa main, il emprisonna mon menton entre son pouce et son index, puis planta ses yeux en amande dans les miens. De son regard impitoyable, il essaya de définir mon humeur du moment. Lorsqu'il vit que je le défiais de mes pupilles, il ricana, avant d'envoyer mon visage rencontrer le mur dans un mouvement brusque. Il se releva, et je sentis toute la haine de ses yeux se poser sur moi tandis qu'il me demandait d'un ton froid :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? »

J'étais harassé, plus rien ne comptait. Alors je crachai ma colère, ma lassitude :

« Je m'en fous, maintenant. Tu m'as fait subir tellement de choses que même la mort me paraîtrait plus douce en comparaison… Tu pourrais me tuer que ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid…

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je te demandais… Qu'est-ce que ça fait de vivre en se demandant si chaque instant n'est pas le dernier ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de vivre sans certitude ? Sans lendemain ?

- … »

Je ne sus pas trop quoi lui répondre. Quelque peu troublé par sa question et ce qu'elle sous-entendait, je mis un moment à trouver mes mots, et bafouillai assez lamentablement :

« Eh bien… J'avoue que les minutes passent beaucoup plus vite, mais à part ça, je ne me suis pas trop posé la question…

- Tu devrais, pourtant, susurra-t-il en me tirant vers le haut. »

Incapable de résister, je laissai sa main enserrer fermement mon bras et me soulever vers lui sans aucune délicatesse. Il me remit sur mes pieds, et me jaugea dans ma globalité. Ses grands yeux allongés me détaillèrent froidement, les traits de son visage se durcirent. Il lâcha d'un ton raide :

« Souviens-toi bien que tu es à moi. Je fais de toi ce que bon me semble, alors je te conseille de prêter un peu plus attention au temps qui passe… »

Me ramenant près de lui, il posa sa bouche chaude sur la mienne. Sans douceur, sans sentiment, il m'embrassa. J'en avais l'habitude, aussi je ne bronchai pas, ne me rebiffai pas, et subis l'étreinte. Je me fis cependant aussi distant et immobile que je le pus. Devant ma réticence, il se défit de moi avec une lenteur exaspérante, et m'adressa un sourire torve. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête, tout à coup ? Je vis son regard étinceler de manière inquiétante, et me demandai ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Encore inapte à déterminer ce qui allait m'arriver, je n'eus pas la possibilité d'esquiver la droite qu'il me colla en plein visage. Je vacillai sous la force du coup, mais m'appuyai d'une main sur le mur pour éviter une humiliation supplémentaire en tombant. Je me redressai prudemment, évitant avec soin toute confrontation visuelle. Je cachai du mieux que je le pus mon tremblement de rage, et essuyai mes lèvres d'un revers négligent.

Itachi semblait s'amuser de mes réactions, mais aucune d'elles n'avait l'air de le surprendre. Comme si j'étais grotesquement prévisible, et qu'il lisait en moi. Il revint près de moi, autant pour me provoquer que pour me détailler un peu mieux. J'écumais, j'étais à deux doigts de le frapper avec les dernières forces qui me restaient, mais je sus dès qu'il fut à ma hauteur que je ne le pouvais pas. D'une simple œillade, il m'en dissuadait. Mon impuissance face à lui me faisait bouillonner de colère ; je ne supportais pas de ne pas pouvoir affirmer ma volonté, et encore moins de devoir me plier gentiment à chaque ordre qu'il me donnait. Il m'observait en silence, se délectant toujours autant de mes conflits intérieurs. Mais comment devais-je me comporter ? Me rebeller, et par la même occasion mettre le deuxième pied dans la tombe ? Ou bien agir comme si je n'en avais rien à faire et obéir comme un bon chien ? Dans les deux cas, il y avait avantages et inconvénients.

Le tout était de savoir quel était non pas le mieux, mais le moins pire des deux… Allais-je protester jusqu'à m'en faire tuer, ou me taire et survivre ? Formulée de la sorte, la question n'avait même pas lieu d'être… J'optai donc évidemment pour la seconde possibilité, tout en sachant que ma dignité allait encore en prendre un coup. Cependant, ma pensée à ce moment-là fut : « Bah, je ne suis plus à ça près, maintenant… » Le doute fut donc vite enrayé, et je me décidai à changer de comportement. Mes muscles eurent un peu de mal à se détendre, vu que j'étais sur la défensive depuis le début, mais je me décrispai petit à petit. Mes traits se radoucirent, et je pus même recouvrer un faciès digne de celui qui était le mien en temps normal.

Je dus surprendre Itachi par mon attitude, car il parut décontenancé durant une petite seconde. Ce détail ne passa cependant pas inaperçu, et je me pris à sourire de contentement en constatant le retournement de situation. Pour une fois qu'il était pris au dépourvu… Son trouble ne fut que de courte durée, et il lâcha pour se rétablir :

« Bon. Vu que je suis d'assez bonne humeur aujourd'hui, je vais te laisser relativement tranquille. Mais aie le malheur de me faire un sale coup, je t'assure que tu passeras la nuit à pleurer sur ton sort, et que tu en auras de bonnes raisons…

- Et c'est ça que tu appelles de bonne humeur ?

- Oui. Si j'avais été de mauvaise humeur, au lieu de te répondre tranquillement comme je le fais, je t'aurais déjà à moitié assommé…

- …vrai…

- Hum. Cela fait deux mois que tu es ici, tu ne trouves pas un peu le temps long ?

- En admettant que ça soit le cas, qu'est-ce que ça changerait à l'histoire ? Mis à part une impression de langueur, je ne vois pas ce que ça ferait…

- C'est vrai. Tu gardes un esprit assez lucide, c'est agréable… Je ne pensais pas qu'au bout de soixante-cinq jours de captivité, tu resterais encore en aussi bon état… »

Mes estimations étaient donc assez proches de la réalité… Bon, il ne fallait pas que je perde de nouveau le fil du temps, car cela me mettrait dans une position relativement inconfortable, mais je ne compris pas pourquoi tout à coup il me permettait de reprendre une notion temporelle. Je me décidai donc à lui poser la question :

« Pourquoi m'offrir la possibilité de savoir depuis quand je suis ici ?

- Te rendre fou n'aurait aucun intérêt pour moi, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, je te préfère en bonne santé mentale, pour le moment… »

Je serrai les dents à l'entente du sous-entendu. Il m'interrompit dans mes réflexions en saisissant à nouveau mon menton, et je me laissai faire sans broncher. Il était sur le point de resserrer sa prise sur moi, mais n'en eut pas besoin. Nouvelle décontenance passagère, avant qu'il ne m'embrasse encore une fois. Je fus docile, et rien de douloureux ne m'arriva. A croire qu'il n'y avait que ma soumission qui lui importait… Sa langue glissa vers mon palais avant que je n'aie la possibilité de m'en apercevoir, et s'enroula à la mienne. C'était doux… Je n'y croyais pas. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être capable de me faire apprécier un de ses baisers, ça me paraissait totalement inconcevable et idiot. Pourtant c'était bien le cas… Ça changeait de sa brutalité routinière, alors forcément, j'appréciais le peu de répit qu'il me laissait.

Il se défit lentement de moi, et je revins tout de suite au monde réel. Son rictus sadique me fit presque froid dans le dos. Pour peu que je n'aie pas eu l'usage de le voir, j'en aurais sursauté… Il resta à ma hauteur avant de murmurer à mon oreille :

« Je préfère que tu sois conciliant… Ça m'évitera de t'amocher trop souvent… Tu es plutôt mignon, en plus, alors sois comme ça la majeure partie du temps que je passe avec toi, et tout ira pour le mieux…

- Conciliant ? Dis plutôt soumis, docile, obéissant, mais pas conciliant…

- Tu n'accepteras pas tout, je pense, rétorqua-t-il en laissant son horrible sourire s'élargir, alors je préfère prévoir les choses correctement… »

Je blêmis à l'entente de ces mots. Le pire avec lui n'était pas ses coups physiques, mais ceux qu'il me portait en traître dans ses paroles pleines d'allusions. A quoi pouvait-il penser en me disant « pas tout » ? Je n'osai lui poser la question, et encore moins imaginer la réponse qu'il m'aurait donnée, mais il me laissa deviner ce qu'il voulait dire en ramenant son visage dans ma nuque. Je me retins à grand-peine de tiquer quand je sentis l'humidité de sa langue et ses dents contre ma peau. Itachi mordilla mon cou tout en le suçant avidement, et je manquai de le repousser sans ménagement, mais je fermai les yeux, me souvenant de la décision que j'avais prise. Mordant ma lèvre inférieure pour contenir une réaction qui je dois l'admettre aurait été brusque, je le laissai finir. Je savais que pour lui ce n'était qu'un jeu, mais il testait ma résistance, ma volonté. Il allait être déçu…

Par fierté, justement, j'allais étouffer mon orgueil, et ne pas bouger d'un millimètre. Je tins jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit lassé de son manège, et le laissai s'écarter sans broncher. Il semblait jubiler, et sa voix me confirma dans cette idée :

« Mmh…je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi consentant, aujourd'hui… »

Il ne fallait cependant pas qu'il aille trop loin, car j'avais mes limites. Déjà qu'il les avait allègrement franchies me faisant ce suçon… Je pouvais me maîtriser, mais s'il était un peu trop audacieux, j'allais bien finir par le rabrouer. Jusqu'à quel point me pousserait-il ? Puisque apparemment ce n'était toujours pas assez pour lui, il effleura la rougeur qu'il m'avait laissée du bout de son index, et fit lentement :

« Considère ça comme le signe de ton appartenance. Tu es mien, ma proie, mon jouet, tu le sais déjà. Mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire que tu le sentes constamment. Dans ta chair… »

Je déglutis. Il était à la fois effrayant et ridicule… Comment pouvait-il s'imaginer que je lui appartenais avec ce simple stigmate ? Et en même temps, l'idée de me marquer dans ma propre chair était plutôt inquiétante. Comme si ça n'était pas déjà assez dans mon esprit… Je ne réagis pas, mais j'étais affolé intérieurement. Cet homme était malade, il n'y avait rien de plus probable. Et vu qu'il s'avérait que j'étais entre les mains d'un fou, j'avais de quoi m'inquiéter… Pourtant, par je ne sais quel miracle, je parvins à conserver mon calme et à demeurer en apparence neutre. Il sourit, visiblement satisfait de lui-même. Ce rictus m'écœurait… Je détestais la façon dont il me regardait avec un sourire pareil, c'était horrible. Il poursuivit :

« Alors, voyons voir pour la suite… »

Sa main descendit avec lenteur jusqu'à mon pantalon, et en défit le bouton puis la fermeture. Ses yeux m'interdisaient de poser les miens plus bas, comme s'il me forçait à soutenir son regard pour rajouter une contrainte supplémentaire à son petit jeu. Je m'y pliai cependant avec une aisance que je ne me serais jamais soupçonnée, et le laissai faire en restant de marbre. Aucune émotion ne passait sur mon faciès, aucun tremblement dans mon corps, aucune panique dans mes pupilles ; rien. Aujourd'hui, il ne me ferait pas céder. J'en avais décidé ainsi, et il n'en irait pas autrement. Ses doigts glacés frôlèrent ma peau en de multiples endroits, mais même sa caresse froide ne me ferait rien. Et toujours cet effrayant pli au coin de ses lèvres… Constatant que je ne réagissais pas, il ne se laissa pas impressionner et tenta de me pousser à ne serait-ce qu'effectuer un simple mouvement en serrant ma verge un peu plus au fur et à mesure que sa frustration augmentait.

Je le décevais, et j'en étais heureux. Il n'aurait rien de moi, je l'avais décrété. Ce jeu de domination qu'il avait instauré entre nous, j'allais y prendre part, et gagner… Par mon silence et ma neutralité, j'allais réussir à faire pencher la balance. Il me faut cependant avouer que mise à part la température de ses doigts, il savait s'y prendre… Je ne montrais rien, mais c'était loin d'être désagréable… Du moins, loin d'être aussi désagréable que les premiers jours où il était venu me voir dans cette même pièce… La première fois qu'il m'avait pris, au sol, brutalement, sans que je n'aie su à quoi m'attendre. Ce souvenir était assez saumâtre, et comparé à ce dernier, ce qu'il me faisait en ce moment était bien plus plaisant. Je décidai même d'oser un peu d'arrogance et le provoquai :

« Nerveux ?

- … »

Je me mis moi aussi à sourire d'un air satisfait. C'était assez distrayant, je l'avoue. Cela me permettait au moins de ne pas penser à mes bleus ou à mon ennui. Je prenais un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique, et j'allais m'y atteler sérieusement. A la limite, au point où j'en étais, qu'il me prenne violemment par dépit me ferait presque rire… J'allais encore une fois rester silencieux, et il allait finir par s'énerver. Ce n'est pas moi, qui vais devenir fou, Itachi ; c'est toi… Il me vrilla de son regard aussi glacial que ses doigts, et jugea préférable d'employer la méthode dure : il enserra d'un seul coup mon sexe qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire réagir, et attendit que la grimace de douleur lui soit offerte. Je restai stoïque, imperturbable, et continuai à le regarder en souriant d'un air moqueur. Je me doutais qu'il allait finir par s'emporter, mais quelque part, je mettais sa résistance à l'épreuve, autant qu'il y avait mis la mienne, d'ailleurs… Je n'ajoutai un mot, espérant qu'il dirait quelque chose. Comme de juste, lorsqu'il ne put me serrer plus fort, il s'agaça, et se releva brusquement, contrarié. Il me toisa avec une haine presque palpable, et lâcha d'un ton froid :

« Tu es bien docile, aujourd'hui… Enfin bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te nourrir, ce matin… »

Il sortit sans un mot de plus, me laissant jubiler, tout heureux de ma petite victoire. Première en deux mois de temps, c'était notable… Tranquillement, je me rhabillai, souriant avec conviction. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard à peine, un verre d'eau et un morceau de pain dans les mains. Son air sadique était de retour, plus marqué que jamais par la déformation de ses traits. Je me demandais ce qu'il avait encore pu m'inventer, mais il daigna ouvrir la bouche pour m'expliquer de quoi il en retournait :

« C'est bien simple ; tu me laisses faire ce que je veux de toi pendant deux jours, en échange de quoi je te nourris convenablement et te sors de ta cellule. Il ne fait aucun doute que tu auras le droit de te changer, te laver et te soigner, mais le contrat se situe là…

- Tout ce que tu veux, ça veut dire tout ce que tu m'ordonneras, ou bien… ?

- Evidemment. Ce n'est pas par plaisir, que je le fais, mais puisque tu fais des efforts pour te rendre la vie plus facile, autant que je t'encourage à poursuivre sur ta lancée...

- Laisse le principe d'équivalence à ceux qui l'ont inventé, répliquai-je durement, parce que je me doute bien qu'avec toi, il y a toujours un coup foireux dès que tu parles de marché… Qui plus est, je suis captif ; qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de faire ce que tu veux de moi ?

- Tss… Ne sois donc pas si méfiant, Neji ! Pour une fois que ce que je te propose était fait sans arrière-pensée…

- Va me faire avaler ça… Je ne te crois pas. Quel intérêt aurais-tu à le faire, si cela ne t'apportait rien de plus ?

- Allons, cesse de faire l'enfant ! Je te propose ça parce que je trouve que tu es devenu plus agréable, ces derniers temps, non pas parce que ça m'arrange de te gâter…

- …

- Réfléchis bien à ma proposition… »

Il allait poser le verre et le morceau de pain à côté de moi mais se ravisa soudainement. Je ne compris pas pourquoi il changeait d'avis, mais il lâcha d'un ton détaché alors qu'il s'en retournait vers la porte de son pas mesuré et tranquille :

« Oh, j'oubliais ! Tant que tu n'auras pas accepté, tu ne dormiras, ne mangeras pas, ne boiras pas non plus… A _très bientôt_, Neji… »

Une nouvelle fois, et j'en étais convaincu, pour la dernière de la journée, la porte se ferma derrière ses vêtements noirs. Hum… J'étais face à un double problème ; je ne savais pas à quoi j'allais m'engager si j'acceptais, mais le temps que je réfléchisse, j'allais encore m'affaiblir, et donc, il pourrait profiter de moi encore plus que d'habitude, ce qui revenait parfaitement au même… Quitte à me plier à ses volontés pendant deux jours, autant que ça se fasse sans trop de souffrances pour moi… Je devais bien me rendre à l'évidence ; il m'avait encore piégé… L'enfoiré ! Evidemment, dans de telles conditions, c'était plus que clair. Il savait bien que j'allais accepter, je n'avais pas trop le choix… Du moins si, je l'avais, mais je m'engageais à subir les conséquences qui résulteraient de ma décision…

Je frissonnai en m'imaginant avec quelques kilos de moins… J'avais déjà énormément maigri depuis le début de ma capture, je le sentais, mais alors là… Je préférais nettement pouvoir me laver, me soigner, et manger correctement plutôt que le contraire pour les mêmes conditions… Il manipulait bien, je me devais de l'admettre… Cela expliquait également pourquoi il avait subitement réduit mes repas durant la semaine précédente ; mon estomac me faisait souffrir tellement j'avais des crampes… Soupirant de lassitude, fatigué de constater que je comprenais toujours avec un temps de retard, je me retrouvais aujourd'hui, comme toutes les autres fois, à sa merci. Je demeurai pris dans mes réflexions, me demandant quand tout ça allait s'arrêter.

Je passai le reste de la journée à réfléchir à la proposition d'Itachi, tout en sachant pertinemment que quelle que soit ma réponse, le résultat serait le même au bout du compte. Tant que je refuserais le marché, il me laisserait m'affaiblir jusqu'à pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Puisque la condition était celle-ci, et qu'il m'offrait, en échange de ma soumission absolue pendant quarante-huit heures soins, nourriture et remise à neuf, autant accepter, car c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus avantageux pour moi. J'avais maintenant saisi sa façon de procéder, et ça devenait plus facile de prendre les bonnes décisions : il me proposait deux alternatives, aboutissant en général aux mêmes résultats, mais veillait soigneusement à ce que l'une des deux soit plus désagréable que l'autre, de sorte à ce que je sois obligé de choisir la « moins pire ».

Dire « meilleure » aurait été un peu exagéré, car de toute manière, aucune autre option sinon que me sauver le plus rapidement possible ne me paraissait souhaitable. Je décidai d'ailleurs, puisque j'y étais, de faire un bilan global de mon état. Voilà qui promettait, me dis-je avec un sourire empli d'ironie. Ma chemise, ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait, ne couvrait même plus mes épaules et tombait en lambeaux. Couvert de poussière et de sang, le tissu n'avait de beige plus que le nom. En ce qui concernait mon propre corps, ce n'était pas particulièrement plus reluisant : plaies, griffures, ecchymoses plus ou moins bleues selon leur ancienneté, et quelques morceaux d'étoffe issus de ma chemise ou de mon pantalon qui entouraient mon poignet ainsi qu'une partie de mon épaule gauches, ma cheville et mon genou droits. J'étais salement amoché ; je ne comptais même plus les blessures et bleus qui me faisaient grimacer quand j'avais le malheur de faire un faux mouvement.

Du côté de mes muscles et ligaments, c'était tout aussi peu glorieux… Il faut dire que compte tenu de mes refus plus ou moins violents à coopérer, j'avais eu droit à quelques rappels à l'ordre, parfois jusqu'à ce que je sente mes articulations craquer sous ses doigts. Il n'avait cependant jamais été assez loin pour me briser un bras ou un poignet, mais j'avais dans l'idée que s'il l'avait vraiment voulu, ç'aurait été chose aisée… En revanche, il s'arrangeait pour que je m'en souvienne… A bien y regarder, je préférais éviter la casse au maximum, et donc ne pas trop m'opposer à lui. Pour cette fois, du moins… Et puis quelque part, c'était le meilleur moyen pour moi de rester dans un état correct… Certes, cela faisait déjà office d'entorse à mes résolutions, mais entre mes entorses physiques et celle-ci, j'optais sans rechigner pour la première…

Restait maintenant à savoir quand il reviendrait me demander mon choix… Si je ne me trompais pas, il attendrait que je craque, tant écrasé sous la pression physique que mentale, et arriverait comme par hasard au moment où je l'appellerais. Je souris presque en me disant que je commençais à le connaître, cet enfoiré… Après deux mois, j'avais plutôt bien intégré son comportement, et j'en étais content. Il faut dire que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je n'aurais pas survécu… Il m'aurait tué avant, je pense. Ce qui m'avait d'ailleurs toujours étonné avec lui, c'était que son visage, au-delà d'une expression sadique et cruelle, ne montrait rien de ses ressentis. Que pouvait-il bien avoir vécu pour tourner à la psychopathie ? Traumatisme sévère durant son enfance ? Manque d'amour ? Ou peut-être était-il né comme ça… Après tout, il était assez timbré pour que ça ne me surprenne pas le moins du monde…

Tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, il l'avait fait avec une neutralité faciale qui prêtait à croire que ça ne lui faisait rien de plus que si ç'eût été son travail quotidien et répétitif. En cet aspect, il me paraissait dangereux et effrayant ; qui savait jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller, dans sa folie… ? Mes épaules se soulevèrent en un frisson convulsif, que je ne parvins à réprimer. Cet homme… Qui était-il vraiment ? Je me doutais bien que mes questions étaient vaines et resteraient sans réponse, mais cheminer dans mes déductions était un bon moyen pour ne pas m'ennuyer et par conséquent ne pas voir le temps passer. Je voulais juste savoir comment me situer sur le calendrier, mais j'avoue qu'égrener les heures seconde après seconde, minute après minute ne m'intéressait pas des masses…

Je tins deux jours, avant de commencer à sentir les effets d'un jeûne et d'un manque d'eau prolongés. Je ne sentais plus mon corps, je parvenais à peine à rester éveillé plus de quelques heures. Il ne faisait aucun doute que j'étais en danger, et que si je m'entêtais à pousser mon idiotie plus loin, j'allais me tuer tout seul… A moins qu'il ne décide de me sauver avant, ce qui était très improbable. Je tentai de me lever pour m'approcher de la porte et appeler Itachi, mais je tombai avant d'avoir réussi à effectuer le moindre pas. Plus de forces, j'étais vraiment au bout… Ma gorge était si sèche que de toute manière, je n'aurais certainement pas réussi à ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer son nom. Il dut cependant entendre le bruit que j'avais fait en tombant, car il ouvrit la porte quelques instants plus tard. Planté dans l'embrasure, il me demanda de sa voix neutre :

« Alors, ta décision quant à ma proposition ? »

Je m'autorisai un dernier instant de doute, imaginant la suite logique des événements s'il advenait que je formulais un nouveau refus. Il s'énerverait sans doute, je ramasserais quelques coups au passage, puis il s'en irait, et me laisserait dans une lumière aveuglante jusqu'à ce que je décide finalement de revenir sur ma décision. Non, vraiment, ça ne me disait rien… De plus, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui tenir tête plus longtemps compte tenu de mon état pour le moins alarmant. Devant mon silence réflexif, il me fit comprendre qu'il était vivement conseillé que je réponde affirmativement en lançant :

« Evite l'héroïsme mal placé, d'accord ?

- … »

Devant un tel ton, force m'était d'admettre qu'il me confortait dans l'idée que je me faisais… Je daignai alors me relever tant bien que mal pour le regarder, et vis ses pommettes se plisser par avance, m'indiquant qu'il se réjouissait déjà de sa nouvelle victoire. Je voulus lui dire que j'étais d'accord, mais je n'en avais même plus la force. Devant ma faiblesse, il me laissa boire un peu, avant de poursuivre :

« J'aime quand tu es raisonnable, souffla-t-il en ramenant mon visage vers le sien. C'est une sage décision, ceci étant dit, et je te félicite d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit nécessaire pour la prendre aussi tôt…

- …

- Bon, les deux jours commenceront demain matin, au moment où je viendrai te réveiller… Mais vu l'état dans lequel tu es, tu vas te remettre d'aplomb maintenant…

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « demain matin »… ? »

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un souffle rauque, sans vie. Un murmure quasiment inaudible que je peinais à faire franchir mes lèvres sèches. Il entendit cependant sans aucune difficulté, et s'exclama d'un air faussement outragé :

« Ne sois pas si paranoïaque, enfin ! Je ne suis pas un monstre au point de te sonner à minuit et une minute pour te signaler que le contrat est en vigueur, que vas-tu t'imaginer ?

- …il me semblait, aussi…

- C'est normal, fit-il avec un ton détaché, même si de toute façon tu ne peux pas nier le fait que tu es à moi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre… Dis-toi que pour cette fois, ça sera agréable, puisque tu pourras te remettre en état…

- Je ne sais pas si c'est pour mieux souffrir après, mais dans le bénéfice du doute, je me dois de dire qu'en effet, ça change des deux premiers mois…

- Je pense que tu n'allais pas tenir plus longtemps, là… Tu résistes moins bien aux coups, je trouve…

- Charmante constatation, rétorquai-je amèrement… Mais il ne te serait jamais venu à l'esprit que peut-être, au bout de deux mois, je n'ai plus trop envie de ramasser ?

- Je suis un peu déçu, je pensais que tu te battrais avec plus d'acharnement… C'est dommage, d'ailleurs, parce que si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais presque pu te laisser partir, répondit-il avec un faux air distrait…

- Retiens-moi de me rattraper pour les deux dernières semaines que j'ai passées à ne rien répondre à tes piques et tes coups…

- Ah, tout de même, je te retrouve ! »

L'un des facultés les plus troublantes de cet homme était celle qu'il avait à pouvoir, en dépit de sa froideur usuelle, modifier son expression du tout au tout en moins d'une seconde. Il pouvait sans difficulté passer d'un sourire presque chaleureux à une dureté palpable… Et cette fois-ci, je me retrouvai pris au dépourvu par ce brutal changement. Il m'avait paru quasiment humain dans la seconde précédente, mais après qu'il eût dit cette phrase sur un ton guilleret, il m'attrapa rudement, et me fusilla du regard en sifflant presque :

« Ne te berce pas d'illusions, Neji… Si je t'ai isolé ici, si je t'ai autant coupé du monde, ce n'est pas pour te donner une chance de t'en sortir au bout du compte… Je suis un tueur, mais tu le sais, car c'est justement ça qui t'a poussé à venir fouiner vers moi, et un tueur ne laisse aucune chance à sa proie de s'en sortir vivante… Ne va donc pas t'imaginer que tu reverras la lumière du jour, car tu es déjà condamné.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas me tuer tout de suite ?! »

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire sinistre qui me fit froid dans le dos, avant de se calmer et de me répondre :

« Mais parce que tu m'amuses, mon chéri… Comme toute bonne proie qui se respecte, tu me divertis… Et d'ailleurs, tu devrais être flatté de réussir à me distraire si longtemps ; en principe, ça ne dure pas plus d'une semaine, et je me lasse ensuite…

- Ravi d'être le jouet de monsieur le serial killer…

- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, Neji… Bon, puisque nous nous sommes mis d'accord, autant ne pas perdre de temps ! Lève-toi, ajouta-t-il en me tendant la main. »

Je saisis ses doigts sans aucune conviction, et le laissai me remonter jusqu'à me remettre debout sur mes jambes. J'étais vraiment trop faible pour tenir debout, ma tête tournait, bourdonnait furieusement. Je tentai de mettre un pied devant l'autre, mais n'y parvins même pas. Alors, je sentis mes paupières se fermer sous l'épuisement, et je tombai de fatigue. La dernière chose que je pus voir avant de sombrer fut Itachi qui me rattrapait. Ensuite, ce fut le noir. Un noir apaisant et lourd qui m'enveloppait complètement.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je n'étais pas dans ma cellule, allongé par terre comme je m'y serais attendu, mais assis dans un fauteuil confortable. La pièce était lumineuse, et la lumière du jour pouvait y rentrer. L'odeur de rance avait disparue, il faisait bon. Encore dans les brumes d'un sommeil trop lourd, je ne compris pas très bien ce qui m'arrivait. Ce qui me ramena à la réalité fut la voix grave et froide que j'entendais depuis deux mois :

« Eh ben, on peut dire qu'il était temps que tu changes d'avis… »

Il partit dans une autre pièce, puis revint au bout de quelques instants, des bandes, de l'alcool et du coton dans les mains.

« Bon, tu es dans un assez sale état, en fait…

- La faute à qui ? maugréai-je.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Bref, tu vas aller prendre une douche, histoire d'enlever tout le sang qui a séché et la poussière, et on verra pour te soigner ensuite…

- … Si tu ne m'expliques pas où c'est, je vais avoir un peu de mal…

- Juste. La porte à droite, au bout du petit couloir. »

Je me dirigeai avec lenteur vers ladite porte, peinant à me rendre compte de la chance que j'avais. J'allais enfin pouvoir sentir l'eau couler sur ma peau, revoir la couleur de mon épiderme que le temps avait ternie, me sentir propre… Un pur bonheur… J'entrai dans la salle de bains, pour le moins luxueuse, et promenai mon regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Il ne s'en faisait pas, lui… C'était classe, meublé avec goût, dans des couleurs douces et harmonieuses. Je me déshabillai, et tournai le robinet. Je fermai les yeux avec délice, appréciant la caresse du liquide sur moi. L'eau était tiède, ne coulait pas trop fort ; c'était le paradis… Je pris un savon et en profitai pour également me laver les cheveux. Je ne sus pas combien de temps je restai ainsi, mais j'eus un mal fou à arrêter la douche pour en sortir.

A regrets, je saisis une serviette molletonnée et m'enroulai dedans avant de commencer à m'essuyer. Quand je fus à peu près sec, je retournai là où Itachi m'attendait, mais restai cependant dans l'embrasure de la porte, par prudence. Timidement, je lui demandai où trouver de quoi me changer, et il se leva prestement pour me donner ce que je voulais. Je retins un sourire amer quand il me sortit une chemise noire et un fuseau de la même couleur. Décidément… Je lui lançai un regard mauvais, n'appréciant pas la plaisanterie. Il lâcha distraitement :

« Le noir est seyant, peu salissant, et en plus, je suis sûr que cette couleur ira à merveille avec ton teint pâle…

- Euh… normalement, le but n'est pas de ressembler à un mort, répliquai-je avec embarras…

- Loin de moi cette idée, je n'en suis pas encore là… Va t'habiller, maintenant. »

Je hochai la tête sans conviction, quelque peu démonté par son nouveau sous-entendu. Il allait vraiment finir par m'ôter tout espoir de survie, à ce rythme-là… Je me secouai vivement, m'interdisant de telles pensées défaitistes. Si je m'avouais vaincu, j'étais fini. Pour le moment, j'avais l'opportunité de me requinquer, et donc d'augmenter mes chances d'évasion. Je retournai à la salle de bains et me vêtis de ce qui m'avait été donné, ragaillardi par une bouffée d'optimisme. Je rejoignis finalement le maître des lieux dans le salon, et ce dernier me désigna d'un mouvement de tête le siège que j'occupais plus tôt. Tout en s'affairant ailleurs, il me dit :

« Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour te soigner, alors fais l'inventaire de tes blessures pendant que je prépare le repas. »

Je m'exécutai en diligent. Non pas que j'étais pressé de voir ce qui m'attendait, mais surtout que j'avais hâte de pouvoir bander mes plaies. Je tentai donc de me souvenir des emplacements plus ou moins exacts de chaque lésion, évitant soigneusement de les toucher. Itachi revint et s'assit en face de moi. Je le regardai, perplexe. Il lança de sa voix dure :

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider, Neji… Je t'ai dit que tu pourrais te soigner, mais certainement pas que j'allais m'en occuper…

- Je ne pensais pas te demander ton aide…

- Alors tu attends quoi ?

- Que tu t'en ailles.

- Et pour quelle raison ?

- Pour enlever ma chemise…

- Ha ha ! Elle est bien bonne, celle-là ! Je te signale que tu es le captif et que je suis chez moi. Deuxièmement, je fais ce que je veux de toi pendant quarante-huit petites heures, tu te rappelles ? Par conséquent, je n'ai absolument aucune raison de partir… Et puis, juste histoire de, dois-je aussi souligner le fait que je t'ai déjà vu entièrement nu ? Alors cesse donc te faire ta jeune fille de bonne famille, tu veux ?

- Et merde…

- En plus, tu as un très beau corps, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en profiter…

- … ta gueule…

- Je vois… »

Il se leva lentement, et je sentis arriver l'orage. Il s'agenouilla, me foudroyant du regard. Apparemment, j'avais commis une erreur… Son visage neutre, il tendit les mains vers moi. Je dus faire des efforts considérables pour ne pas chasser ses doigts et me souvenir de l'accord. Il défit les boutons du vêtement avec une rapidité qui me surprit, puis écarta quelque peu les pans de tissu. Je fus certain de sentir le bout de ses phalanges s'attarder sur ma peau en une caresse cuisante, mais il se releva aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et retourna à sa place sans un mot. Il fixa ses pupilles sur moi, attendant que je daigne ôter la chemise et commencer à me soigner. A contrecœur, et avec une grimace d'agacement qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer, je fis glisser l'étoffe de mes épaules, jusqu'à en sortir mes bras, puis me penchai pour attraper la bouteille d'alcool et le coton.

Je ne posai pas mes yeux sur son visage, certain d'y voir un rictus triomphal si je le faisais et versai un peu de désinfectant sur l'ouate. Pressentant la brûlure qui allait s'ensuivre, j'appliquai avec précaution l'aseptisant sur mes plaies. Mon observateur soupira :

« Ne sois pas si douillet, Neji…

- Je voudrais bien t'y voir, grommelai-je, les blessures sont ouvertes, ça fait mal…

- Si tu fais autant de manières, je vais finir par me sentir obligé de te donner un coup de main…

- Non, merci. »

Je poursuivis ma besogne, concentré sur mes gestes. Je sentais le poids du regard d'Itachi sur moi, et j'avais la désagréable impression d'être oppressé par je ne savais quoi. Un silence lourd régnait, que seules nos respirations troublaient. Je me bornai à me focaliser sur ma tâche, attendant que mon vis-à-vis daigne dire ou faire quelque chose. J'attendis un moment, avant qu'il ne lâche un : « Je vais voir où en est le repas… » pour que la tension retombe un peu. J'avais presque terminé, et il ne me restait plus que les bandes à mettre. Seul problème, j'allais avoir besoin d'une paire de mains en plus pour réussir à les attacher autour de mes poignets… Réticent à l'idée de devoir faire appel à l'aide de mon tortionnaire pour une pareille chose, je le lui demandai à voix basse, mais il accepta.

Je fus surpris, car il s'exécuta sans aucune marque de mauvaise humeur apparente. Il entoura mon poignet ainsi que mon épaule avec une délicatesse dont je ne l'aurais pas cru capable de démontrer, puis retourna à la cuisine sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je finis donc de me bander la cheville seul, encore étonné par le comportement plus que dérangeant d'Itachi. Quand nous en eûmes terminé avec nos occupations respectives, nous nous attablâmes, toujours sans parler. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, je mangeais à une table, avec des couverts et une assiette, mais aussi et surtout en compagnie de quelqu'un. Bien que ce n'eût certes pas été la personne avec laquelle j'aurais voulu dîner, c'était toujours mieux qu'être seul…

Quoique à bien y réfléchir, non, pas vraiment… J'étais gêné par le silence qui pesait telle une chape de plomb sur la spacieuse salle à manger, et en plus, je devais subir le regard pour le moins inquiétant du psychopathe qui me faisait face. Alors non, ce n'était pas mieux… Le repas se poursuivit dans le même état d'esprit, et nous ne nous bornions à n'ouvrir la bouche que pour y mettre la fourchette ou l'en enlever. Plus le temps passait, plus je trouvais que l'atmosphère devenait trop oppressante pour que je puisse la supporter. Itachi, lui, ne semblait même pas y prêter attention. Encore un détail qui me confortait dans l'idée que je me faisais de lui… Cet homme ne devait probablement pas avoir de cœur… Je sentis les commissures de mes lèvres se plisser légèrement à cette pensée, mais je baissai le visage vers mon assiette afin d'éviter qu'il ne s'aperçoive que je souriais bêtement.

D'un certain côté, nous ne parlions pas, mais qu'aurions-nous trouvé à nous dire ? J'étais son captif, comme il me l'avait rappelé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et par conséquent il devenait évident que nous n'allions pas parler de la pluie et du beau temps… Je le voyais mal s'intéresser à mes occupations ou à ma vie de tous les jours… Après tout, nous n'avions rien à nous dire, et ça ne devait pas me gêner outre-mesure. Une fois que nous eûmes terminé, il se leva, récupéra la vaisselle sans un regard pour moi et s'en alla vers la cuisine. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je demeurai assis, immobile, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Je devais sans doute tenter de m'arracher à une réalité qui ne se faisait que trop oppressante quand Itachi reprit sa place en face de moi. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver tant il était discret…

Il me fixait, et je lui renvoyais son regard, toujours sans un mot. C'était quelque peu insolite, mais je ne bronchais pas, me bornant à ne pas ciller. Quand il se fut lassé de son petit manège, il détourna la tête en direction de la grande baie vitrée qui procurait sa lumière à la pièce puis s'adressa à moi d'une voix lointaine :

« Comme convenu, tu ne dormiras pas dans ta cellule cette nuit ni demain. En revanche…

- Je dors avec toi, je suppose…

- Tu supposes de mieux en mieux.

- … »

Je ne le sentais pas bien du tout. Quelque chose me disait que ça n'allait pas me profiter tant que ça, cette histoire de marché… La simple idée de sentir son corps froid contre le mien me donnait des frissons de répulsion. Et puis à tous les coups, il n'allait certainement pas me laisser dormir immédiatement… Il m'interrompit dans mes réflexions en ajoutant :

« Bien. Nous allons y aller maintenant. »

Je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation, contraint et forcé de lui obéir. J'avais dans l'idée que les prochaines heures allaient être les plus longues et insupportables de mon existence… Je lui emboîtai le pas sans aucun enthousiasme et le suivis jusqu'à sa chambre. Ladite pièce était d'ailleurs tout aussi luxueuse que le reste de l'annexe, et était tellement propre que je l'aurais crue à peine construite. De lourdes tentures de velours sombre encadraient les immenses vitres, un grand lit digne de celui d'un roi trônait au milieu de la salle. Ajoutez à cela une moquette duveteuse qu'on se sentirait presque coupable de fouler tant elle est douce et vous obtenez l'endroit dans lequel je m'apprêtais à passer deux nuitées. Pas si mal que ça, finalement… Itachi partit se changer dans une pièce contiguë tandis que je finissais d'observer méticuleusement les lieux.

Une telle clarté dans les tons ne lui ressemblait d'ailleurs pas. Les couleurs étaient douces, chaleureuses, alors que lui était au contraire froid, austère… Un joli contraste, pensai-je en souriant. Il revint rapidement, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un peignoir de soie moirée. Mon Dieu, quel cliché… Je le voyais venir d'ici : l'homme qui met sa beauté physique en avant et tente d'impressionner sa proie… Sauf que dans la vision idéale du cliché, c'est en général une femme… C'était un détail insignifiant, apparemment. Je ne me permis aucun commentaire désobligeant sur une telle faute de goût, mais me retins difficilement d'éclater de rire. Puis vint l'instant fatidique où je dus le rejoindre dans le lit. Je n'étais franchement pas emballé à cette pensée, mais je me devais d'obéir, ce que je fis docilement. Dans la lumière tamisée de la pièce, je fermai les yeux en essayant de me détendre et de penser à autre chose, mais je n'étais pas foncièrement aidé…

Itachi, contre toute attente, ne se jeta pas sur moi avec sa brutalité usuelle et me tourna le dos. J'en étais presque vexé. Je m'étais figuré quelque chose de largement différent, et donc moins agréable, mais je m'en trouvais déçu. Et puis surtout, tout son petit jeu pour rien du tout au final… Enfin rien du tout, c'était bien vite dit ; la nuit était à peine entamée, et pour ce que je connaissais de l'homme avec qui j'étais contraint et forcé de dormir, le pire était encore à venir… Tendu, nerveux, crispé et préoccupé, j'avais un mal fou à trouver le sommeil. Je comptais les minutes, voyant l'heure tourner sur le réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, car de nouveau la sensation de danger permanent m'habitait. Je n'osai pas non plus bouger, de peur de réveiller mon tortionnaire et par la même occasion ses idées tordues.

Il semblait que j'étais condamné à la nuit blanche quand une aubaine se présenta : il se leva dans un bruissement d'étoffe, et sortit de la pièce. A mon grand soulagement, je pus à mon tour jouer un peu. Je m'étendis au milieu du lit, m'arrangeant pour qu'il n'y ait plus la place suffisante pour Itachi. Subitement libéré de toute cette pression, la fatigue revint au galop et je pus enfin goûter à un sommeil réparateur… Qui ne fut que de courte durée. Je ne l'entendis pas revenir à pas léger et s'arrêter face à moi. Il avait dû s'apercevoir que j'avais délibérément attendu son départ pour sauter sur l'occasion, et il avait retrouvé sans aucune difficulté son sadisme habituel… Quelques minutes plus tard, je me réveillai en sursaut, une désagréable sensation d'humidité au corps. Je me relevai précipitamment, croyant à un rêve un peu trop réaliste, mais non : il était bien là, penché au-dessus de moi, un verre vide à la main…

Je laissai ma tête retomber contre l'oreiller, las. Je n'avais pas prévu cette éventualité… Exaspéré, je gémis :

« T'as pas l'impression que j'étais habillé, par hasard ?

- Tu n'avais qu'à enlever tes vêtements avant de te coucher, rétorqua-t-il en hochant les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

- Pour me retrouver nu à ta merci ?! Sans façon…

- Sauf ton respect, que tu sois nu ou non, ça ne change pas grand-chose, Neji… »

Il s'était allongé sur moi et avait glissé cette dernière phrase au creux de mon oreille. Je laissai un frisson convulsif me parcourir tandis que je sentais qu'il affirmait un peu plus le contact physique. Ses mains vinrent sournoisement sous ma chemise mouillée, et je tressaillis en constatant que sa peau était plus froide que l'eau qu'il m'avait versée dessus. Lentement, il me déshabilla, jusqu'à ce que la situation que je redoutais ne se profile. J'étais alors nu sous lui, et évidemment, sans l'opportunité de refuser ou protester. Ce qui suivit ne mérite sans doute pas d'être dit, car ce ne fut que le même schéma que toutes les autres fois… Lorsque enfin il fut rassasié, il se défit de moi et s'allongea à mes côtés.

Ce fut moi qui tournai le dos, cette fois. Je ne voulais pas voir sa mine soulagée, son regard étincelant et ses cheveux défaits. J'en étais écœuré. C'était bel et bien le pire… Je ravalai mes larmes avec difficulté, ma gorge me brûlait. J'avais beau être fermement résolu et déterminé à partir d'ici vivant, je ne pouvais pas endurer ça. Ses gestes, emprunts d'une fausse passion qui me dégoûtait me faisaient mal au plus profond de moi-même. Je savais pertinemment que tout ce désir n'était que feint, et que je n'étais dans ses bras que parce qu'il avait envie de se défouler. Être réduit à un simple objet de plaisir était dénigrant, et le fait de le savoir sans pour autant pouvoir y changer quelque chose me donnait un sentiment d'impuissance encore et toujours plus insupportable. Je serrai les poings, rageur, incapable de m'extraire à la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

Je n'eus même pas la force de repousser Itachi quand il me ramena contre lui. Je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou, les battements de son cœur contre mon dos, mais je ne pouvais rien faire ni dire. Il me répugnait. Je le méprisais au-delà du descriptible, m'en voulant de ne pas oser protester. Pourquoi mes forces me quittaient-elles au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin ? Pourquoi ma volonté disparaissait-elle comme subitement quand ses mains se posaient sur moi ? Parce que je savais que c'était vain, parce que je n'étais plus en mesure de lutter, parce que je ne voyais plus aucun sens à tout ça… Les raisons étaient multiples, mais je refusais de les voir. Épuisé, à bout de forces, je sombrai dans un sommeil agité de cauchemars, qui me reposa sans doute autant que si j'avais passé une nuit blanche. Tard dans la matinée, je me réveillai, avec une singulière brûlure au bas des reins. Amer souvenir de la veille, pensai-je en me tournant vers le réveil… Je mis quelques minutes à réaliser qu'Itachi n'était plus dans les draps, et me demandai où il avait pu passer.

En réalité, son absence ne me disait rien de bon, et plutôt que de m'interroger sur l'endroit où il se trouvait, je devais avouer que je me demandais surtout ce qui allait m'arriver à son retour… En étant objectif, ne pas le voir me rendait heureux, mais était également synonyme d'inquiétude. Qui plus est, j'étais totalement à sa merci pour encore un jour, alors le fait qu'il n'en profite pas plus que ça m'intriguait. Soit il mijotait quelque chose de singulier, soit je devenais paranoïaque et je m'en faisais pour rien. Je décidai de me lever pour prendre une douche, histoire de laver plus ou moins symboliquement l'affront d'hier soir. Marchant jusqu'à la salle de bains, je me surpris à ne penser à rien. Pour la première fois, ma tête était vide. Je n'étais préoccupé par rien, même pas par mon sort. Je m'en contrefichais, je ne voyais que le couloir, n'entendais que le bruit de mes pas, et mon esprit était libre, dérivant quelque part au-dessus du monde.

Je fus plus long encore que la veille, tentant désespérément de faire disparaître de ma peau son odeur musquée qui me prenait les narines et me faisait tourner la tête. Je détestais ce parfum puissant qui me rappelait sa personne. Je voulais qu'il sorte de ma mémoire, que mon corps oublie les abominations qu'il avait subies par sa faute. Pour je ne sus quelle raison, mes nerfs lâchèrent d'un coup, d'un seul, et je me mis à pleurer. De fatigue, de désespoir, je n'en savais rien. Mais mes larmes se mêlaient à l'eau chaude, et j'avais pour la première fois l'impression de pouvoir me libérer de ce poids sur ma conscience. Ce poids qui me rappelait constamment que j'étais lâche, et n'avais pas le courage d'affronter les évènements. Alors je glissai lentement contre les parois de la douche, me repliant sur moi-même. Je cherchais un dernier abri, un ultime refuge dans lequel je pourrais me perdre et me complaire. Enveloppé dans la chaleur de la vapeur, je faillis m'endormir mais me repris.

Sortant lentement de la cabine, mes gestes devinrent automatiques, et mes souvenirs à ce moment étaient trop flous pour que je sois en mesure de tous les raconter. Quand ma mémoire reprit le cours des choses, j'étais assis dans la salle de la veille, devant une tasse à café que je n'avais pas touchée. Je restai immobile, pareil à quelqu'un qui aurait été lobotomisé. J'entendis le bruit sourd d'une porte qu'on ouvre, et en déduisis que c'était Itachi qui était de retour. Je ne bougeai pas lorsqu'il prononça mon nom, ne tournai pas la tête vers lui. J'étais vide. Je n'étais plus qu'un corps sans âme, dépourvu de volonté. Une ombre, une silhouette n'appartenant plus à ce monde. Je ne bronchai pas quand ses lèvres prirent les miennes, ne battis même pas des cils.

« Neji, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- … »

Je ne répondis même pas à sa question. Fausse inquiétude, pensai-je lointainement. Il ne se souciait pas de moi, mais plutôt de savoir si ce soir il allait pouvoir profiter de mon corps. Aucune réaction, je n'exprimais rien. Il m'avait tué de l'intérieur, annihilé toute volonté de vivre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il me secoua que je repris petit à petit conscience du réel. Je lui adressai un regard blessé, furieux qu'il ne m'ait pas laissé plus longtemps dans mon esprit. Si j'étais resté ainsi quelques heures de plus, peut-être aurais-je fini par mourir, et j'aurais enfin trouvé la paix, le repos, tout ce que je ne connaissais plus que de nom. Itachi ramena ma tasse froide à la cuisine et m'en ramena une autre, remplie cette fois d'un breuvage chaud. Je sentis les volutes de fumée chatouiller ma narine ; du thé… ?

« Bois, me dit-il en s'asseyant en face de moi. »

Je m'exécutai, docilement. Un peu de temps passa. Et aucun échange de paroles n'avait été fait. Je demeurai silencieux, imperturbable. Je m'attendais probablement à ce qu'il profite de mon atonie pour mieux se jouer de moi, et j'avais raison. Il me fit signe de me lever, j'obéis. Nous marchâmes durant de longues minutes qui me furent utiles pour réaliser qu'il me conduisait vers ma cellule. Quand il ouvrit la porte, les souvenirs des premiers jours me revinrent en mémoire. Ces anneaux, ancrés dans le mur… Instinctivement, je frottai mes poignets qui se rappelaient encore de la froideur du métal. J'étais resté accroché à ces chaînes durant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce que mes jambes n'aient plus la force de me porter. J'entrai dans la pièce à sa suite, toujours sans un mot. Et quand il me désigna les fers du bout de son long index, pas le moindre éclair de lucidité ne me fit prendre conscience du danger.

Les mains d'Itachi défirent prestement ma chemise, qui vola à travers la pièce. Je me mis ensuite face au mur, et seul le cliquetis des chaînes qu'il attacha à mes pieds et mains troublait le paisible silence. Je ne tremblais pas de peur, ne redoutant plus rien. Au bout de quelques instants, je sentis une douleur cuisante traverser mon dos. Elle était accompagnée d'un claquement sec, et je finis par faire le lien…

Fin du chapitre


	5. Chapitre V

Titre : Vivre sans lendemain

Auteur : Shirenai (Nightmare)

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Note : Encore une fois, merci de ne pas tenir compte du canon.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

_Vivre sans lendemain_

Chapitre V

Alors c'était donc ça, sa dernière lubie… Un homme aussi malsain que lui ne pouvait qu'être sadique, c'était loin de me surprendre. La lanière de cuir claqua une fois de plus sur mon dos meurtri, mais je ne sentais plus grand-chose. Pas de gémissement plaintif, pas le moindre mouvement parasite pour éviter les coups. J'étais immobile, comme j'en avais pris le pli depuis quelques temps. La seule chose qui m'importait réellement était la suivante : quand allais-je enfin pouvoir mettre un terme à tout ça ? Non pas que je ne supportais pas la douleur, bien au contraire, je ne la sentais même plus, mais que je perdais mon temps. J'avais bien mieux à faire que de servir de défouloir à un psychopathe oublié par la société…

Pour l'heure, ledit psychopathe se passait les nerfs à grand renfort de coups de fouet sur mon dos, et moi, comme à l'accoutumée, je subissais sans broncher. Une autre question me vint : quand allait-il s'apercevoir que je ne réagissais pas ? Il semblait tellement énervé que j'aurais pu tomber de sommeil sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte… Il continuait, s'évertuant à faire claquer la longue lanière de cuir encore et toujours plus fort sur ma peau. Quand bien même il y serait parvenu, je n'aurais pas perçu la différence ; les premiers coups avaient suffi pour que je ne sente plus rien…au bout d'un petit moment, il redescendit un peu plus bas, au niveau de mes reins. Mais toujours rien… Alors il essaya de provoquer une réaction en remontant directement vers ma nuque.

J'avoue que là, ça m'a fait tiquer. La douleur aiguë ne demeura cependant pas plus de quelques instants dans mon esprit, et comme pour le reste, elle laissa place à un engourdissement de plus en plus complet. Je n'avais plus conscience de ce qu'il faisait subir à mon corps, je ne sentais plus rien. Comme si enfin après tant de coups, mon esprit avait réussi à s'extérioriser de mon enveloppe charnelle. Paradoxalement, les coups ne m'étaient pas si désagréables ; en voyant le bon côté de la chose, je me disais que sa violence me permettait de me sentir vivant. La douleur n'était là que pour me rappeler que je vivais encore, et par là même me rappeler ma faiblesse d'esprit. Je n'avais plus la force de me battre pour m'échapper, ou simplement protester. Itachi avait annihilé toute volonté, toute énergie en moi. J'étais… sa chose…

« Tu as mal, Neji ? Tu ne dis rien…

- Fais ce que tu veux, je ne sens plus rien…

- Vraiment ? »

Je détestais quand il me posait cette question, et plus encore le ton qu'il employait. Doucereux, comme s'il se délectait de ma future réponse. A n'en pas douter, il prenait un malin plaisir à me faire affirmer de moi-même mon infériorité. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, et pourtant je voulais, des dernières forces qu'il me restaient, tenter de comprendre comment un homme, promis à un avenir aussi brillant que le sien, avait pu tourner si mal. Je lui demandai dans un souffle sans vie :

« Je peux te poser une question ?

- Quand cela va s'arrêter ?

- Je le sais, ça. Quand je serai mort…

- Tu as l'esprit vif. On dirait moi, fit-il d'un ton qui laissait transparaître un faux attendrissement. Pose ta question…

- Pourquoi es-tu ainsi ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de te prouver que tu es supérieur aux autres ? As-tu si peu confiance en toi pour extérioriser ton mal-être de la sorte ?

- Ha ha ! »

Son rire sordide se répercutait en résonnant contre les murs humides de la pièce. Pour la première fois depuis que je le côtoyais, Itachi Uchiha riait à gorge déployée. Effrayant, pensai-je.

« J'adore les gens comme toi, Neji. Même quand leur mort approche, ils préfèrent ne pas se préoccuper d'eux et tenter de comprendre pourquoi le monde est si dur… Tu es si innocent, ça en devient touchant…

- Je t'aurais bien donné un mouchoir, mais j'en ai pas sur moi…

- Et en plus tu arrives même à faire de l'humour… Je vais finir par regretter de devoir me débarrasser d'un jouet aussi amusant que toi… Tu es le seul à me distraire autant, alors je vais te faire une fleur et te raconter l'histoire du garçon qui devint fou… »

Malgré mon manque de réactions, j'étais étonné. En fin de course, il allait m'expliquer. J'allais enfin savoir… Quitte à payer le prix, mon enquête n'allait pas s'avérer vaine ; j'allais pouvoir comprendre…

« Je suppose que durant ton enquête, tu as parlé de moi à plusieurs personnes. Et comme l'humain est si tristement prévisible, je peux également affirmer sans vraiment risquer de me tromper que le simple fait de mentionner mon nom t'a facilité les choses ; tu ne serais jamais remonté si facilement à moi…

- En effet… »

Les coups s'étaient arrêtés.

« Tu vois, Neji, quand on est un peu trop intelligent, on finit par devenir effrayant… Je comprenais tout trop vite, trop bien. Les autres me regardaient en chuchotant, m'évitaient. J'étais souvent seul, et j'ai souvent réfléchi au problème. Je finissais par penser que ça ne venait pas des autres, mais de moi. Je partais du principe que si mes petits camarades parvenaient à s'entendre entre eux, c'était moi qui n'étais pas comme eux. C'était de ma faute… Pourtant, il y avait quelques personnes qui faisaient semblant de ne pas voir que j'étais différent. C'était mes parents… Ils étaient mon havre de paix. Le seul refuge qu'il me restait pour me protéger de la vie. Mais en grandissant, j'ai compris beaucoup de choses, comme de juste. »

Sa voix vacilla, presque imperceptiblement. Il poursuivit.

« En réalité, c'était à leurs yeux que j'étais le plus un monstre. Leurs sourires étaient faux, leurs paroles étaient là simplement pour me rassurer. Ils me méprisaient en fait bien plus que ceux de mon âge.

- Comment t'en es-tu rendu compte… ?

- Je le dois à mon frère…

- Sasuke ?!

- Lui-même. Il a été le seul à toujours être là, d'une certaine manière. Il avait besoin de moi. C'était lui qui donnait ce maigre sens à ma vie. J'étais son grand frère, et il m'admirait. Cependant, ma haine contre les autres membres de notre famille a eu le dessus. Je devais donc me défaire de tous ces gens hypocrites, incapables de m'aimer vraiment sans peur et sans arrière-pensée. Et je les ai tués. Froidement. J'ai regardé leurs corps se vider de leur sang en riant. Je les ai méprisés jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. J'avais ma vengeance…

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir également tué Sasuke ?

- Lui aussi était victime de l'hypocrisie liée à nos parents. A la différence près que lui n'en savait rien. J'ai donc décidé de l'épargner, et de lui offrir la possibilité d'avoir une vie meilleure. »

Il avait tout calculé, donc. Je ne savais plus quoi penser ; à la fois il me répugnait et m'effrayait, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer à quel point il avait dû souffrir pour en arriver là. Sa douleur m'affectait presque…

« Je te fais peur, Neji ?

- Oui.

- C'est normal. N'importe qui aurait peur en entendant ça… »

Ses mains descendirent sournoisement vers ma taille. Il m'enserra, caressant mon torse de ses paumes. Son menton était posé dans mon cou, son corps se plaqua contre moi. Mais même sa caresse ne me rebutait plus. Je finissais par y trouver quelque chose d'agréable. C'était malsain, et pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de fermer les yeux, et de me laisser faire. Je prétextais l'annihilation de ma volonté, mais je me devais d'admettre qu'au fond, j'avais fini par m'habituer à ses doigts qui glissaient tels des serpents sur ma peau. En dehors des fois où je lui servais de défouloir, il était indéniable que ses caresses, bien que dénuées de sentiments, étaient tout de même plaisantes… Itachi s'arrêta sans rien dire, et défit les chaînes qui me retenaient au mur. Au lieu de saisir cette occasion pour me rebeller et tenter de retrouver ma liberté, je ne bougeai pas, attendant son prochain mouvement.

« Je ne te ferai rien, lâcha-t-il. A moins que tu n'en aies envie… »

J'avais beau apprécier un minimum son contact, je ne le désirais pas non plus.

« Non sans façon, rétorquai-je froidement.

- Bien, alors rhabille-toi, avant que je ne change d'avis… »

Je m'exécutai sans mot dire, puis il me reconduisit dans la partie de la maison qu'il occupait. Le jour déclinait, synonyme de la proche fin de notre marché. J'appréhendais quelque peu la dernière nuit que j'allais partager avec lui, l'attendant en même temps. Cette sensation me laissait perplexe ; d'un côté, je le détestais de tout mon être, de l'autre, je ne rechignais pas devant ses attentions. Je me demandais quel allait être le menu de ce soir : allais-je avoir droit à sa brutalité dans toute sa splendeur, ou serait-il d'humeur plus raffinée mais tout aussi délicate ? Tendu comme un ressort, je m'allongeai sous les couvertures, bien au bord du lit. Non, en fait je n'attendais absolument pas cette nuit. Du moins si, je l'attendais. Pour qu'enfin ce « marché » se termine, et que je retrouve la tranquilité de ma cellule. C'était impressionnant, souris-je dans le noir ; je regrettais même le fait d'être sorti de cette prison…

Je sentis que cette nuit n'allait pas être beaucoup plus reposante que la première… Et je me raidis instantanément en sentant les mains d'Itachi venir enserrer lentement mes hanches, les draps bruissant tandis qu'il se rapprochait de moi tel un serpent vers sa proie. Je fermai les yeux un long instant, pris une grande bouffée d'air et tentais de me détendre. Mais son souffle chaud dans ma nuque me fit frissonner d'effroi. Je redoutais le moment où il allait finir par s'énerver lui-même, et la peur qui nouait mon ventre semblait plus présente que jamais. Ses paumes épousaient mon corps, glissant dessus avec langueur. Et toujours sa respiration brûlante contre ma nuque… J'allais craquer et finir par lui dire d'aller au but, quitte à me passer dessus, mais je n'en eus pas besoin. Il me força à lui faire face en me retournant, alors je m'attendis à un quelconque geste brusque qui ne serait que dans la continuité des autres, mais rien. Du moins, rien de tout ça. La seule chose qui me frappa ne fut pas sa main, mais son regard, que je parvenais à distinguer dans la pénombre.

Son visage était… étrangement crispé. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi, mais il me regardait avec un air que je ne parvins pas à déchiffrer. Ses longs yeux noirs semblaient me demander quelque chose, sans me dire quoi. J'allais de surprise en surprise, car mon étonnement ne s'arrêta pas là. Sa main droite resta sur ma hanche, me maintenait quelque part prisonnier sans pourtant qu'il ne serrât. Sa deuxième main vint par contre se poser contre ma joue, doucement, et sa paume effleura ma peau en plusieurs endroits. Ce n'était qu'un contact timide, et mal assuré, mais c'était doux. Et plaisant. Je fermai les yeux, le laissant faire. Alors il poursuivit. Les extrêmités de ses doigts arrivèrent jusqu'à ma pommette. Je sentis soudainement que je commençais à avoir chaud. Jamais, au grand jamais je n'avais vu Itachi ainsi. Même dans les rares moments où il ne se jouait pas de moi, il n'avait jamais été si… délicat.

Je le regardai moi aussi. Et une constatation qui m'apparaissait évidente maintenant vint se loger dans ma tête : il était beau. Sous cette folie se cachait en fait un être humain blessé, meurtri. Il rejetait son humanité de tout son être, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser ainsi. Un homme qui a souffert peut sombrer dans une telle noirceur qu'il finit par n'en plus être humain. J'étais sans aucun doute possible en proie au syndrome de Stockholm, mais il ne me laissait pas indifférent, qu'elle qu'en soit la signification du terme. C'est pourquoi à ce moment-là je me rapprochai de lui, jusqu'à être totalement contre son corps. Il parut décontenancé un instant, resta immobile quelques secondes avant de passer ses bras dans mon dos. La tête posée dans le creux de son cou, je me sentais bien. Vivant. Et je savais que ça n'allait pas durer. Itachi me maintint ainsi un moment, tandis que je faisais le point sur ma situation. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait m'arriver demain, ni dans deux, trois, quatre jours. Partant de ce principe élémentaire, pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce qu'il me donnait ? Ce que je fis. Je relevai lentement la tête, et avec, et ce bien malgré moi, une petite hésitation, j'approchai mon visage du sien.

Je cherchais son approbation, son refus, ou même autre chose, mais je ne parvenais pas à avoir une quelconque réponse. Alors il m'embrassa. Ce geste leva toutes mes inhibitions. Il n'avait rien contre ? Parfait. Je laissai libre cours à cette pulsion et cette fois fut mémorable. Dans le sens positif du terme. Celle-ci n'était comparable en rien aux autres. La principale différence résidait dans le fait que j'en avais envie. Cette fois, à ce moment précis, je l'avais voulu. Ce fut la première et unique fois où nous fîmes l'amour. Mais je savais que j'allais m'en souvenir…

Quand nous eûmes fini, il me garda serré contre lui, une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre en bas de mon dos. Cette nuit-là, je m'endormis sereinement, près de lui, et avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Après ces deux jours, je m'attendais à ce qu'Itachi se montre cruel, et réaffirme la distance entre nous. Pourtant, ce qui me sembla être un long temps passa sans que rien de particulier n'arrive. Puis, à un moment que je présumais être un matin, j'entendis la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrir. Je m'attendais au pas sonore et mesuré auquel je m'étais accoutumé, mais ce furent cette fois des pas rapides et feutrés. Itachi me fit face, la mine assez troublée. Ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre, je me levai automatiquement, mais d'une main ferme, il me contraignit à me rasseoir. Je le regardai sans comprendre, cependant son geste suivant me permit de saisir la situation… Il sortit une main gantée de son long manteau. Main dans laquelle il tenait un revolver argenté… Je sentis le canon de métal froid contre mon front, et mon rythme cardiaque s'emballer.

Un court instant qui pourtant me parut éternellement long passa, mais rien. Je n'étais toujours pas mort. J'entendis alors la voix de mon tortionnaire me dire froidement :

« Cela fait aujourd'hui trois mois, jour pour jour. Comme tu t'en doutes, je vais te tuer. Avant cela, je vais t'offrir une faveur.

- Laquelle ? demandai-je en déglutissant avec difficulté.

- Si tu as une dernière volonté, je ferai en sorte de la respecter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, alors je tiens à tout de même te donner une mort digne. Même s'il m'en coûte de le dire, tu m'as amusé pendant ces quatre-vingt-onze jours. Alors s'il y a une dernière chose que tu souhaites… »

Me rappelant la promesse que j'avais faite à Sasuke, j'inspirai profondément avant de répondre :

« Je voudrais écrire une dernière fois.

- Très bien. »

L'arme à feu s'éloigna de mon front, et avant que je n'aie le temps de relever les yeux, Itachi disparaissait déjà de l'autre côté de la porte. L'attente me parut insoutenable. Je ne réalisais pas encore que ma mort arrivait, que la fin de mes souffrances allait enfin venir. Et en même temps, je ne le savais que trop bien. Je m'étais préparé à ce moment, pourtant mon corps avait tremblé comme une feuille, et mon cœur s'était emballé. Je craignais cet instant. Interrompant mes réflexions pour le moins sordides, Itachi revint, des feuilles, un stylo et une enveloppe à la main.

« Je te laisse une heure…

- Merci… »

Sans rien répondre, il s'en alla, me laissant seul à nouveau. Pour la première fois depuis trois mois, je tenais un stylo dans mes mains… Pour la dernière fois de ma vie, j'allais écrire… Pesant mes mots avec soin, je rédigeais mon ultime article, prenant mon temps, me remémorant tous les éléments que j'avais découverts. Je commençai mon article par mes pensées. Tout ce à quoi ces trois mois de captivité m'avaient conduit. Mes conclusions sur la vie, la mort, l'ambition, le reste. Tout. Je savais que j'allais mourir. Mais je savais aussi que ma chronique allait marquer un tournant dans l'histoire de notre pays. On se souviendrait de moi. J'étais en train de marquer les mémoires… Pleinement conscient de ce fait, j'écrivis mon récit sans trembler ni chercher mes mots. Tout se fit naturellement, les mots coulaient de mon stylo, noircissaient les feuilles de mon écriture hâtive. Je ne faisais ici que mon métier. Pourtant, c'était bien plus à mes yeux…

Une fois que j'eus fini de rédiger l'article, j'écrivis à Sasuke. Je lui livrai tout, sans concession. Je lui exprimai mes regrets de n'avoir pu mettre tout au clair avec lui, et le sentiment étrange qu'il m'en restait, mon respect pour ce patron capable de toujours aller de l'avant, intransigeant avec ses employés autant qu'avec lui-même, et beaucoup d'autres choses encore. Marquant un temps d'arrêt, la mine en l'air juste au-dessus de la feuille, j'hésitai un moment avant d'ajouter que si je ne comprenais pas tout, je ne lui en voulais pas, et que j'étais heureux d'avoir pu travailler pour lui. Quelques mots de remerciement et je trouvai mon feuillet achevé. Je ne savais cependant comment finir ma missive, et signai simplement de mon nom.

Quelques minutes après que j'eus fermé l'enveloppe, Itachi revint. Je vis dans son regard que cette fois, c'était terminé pour de bon. Je ne dis pas un mot, me contentant d'acquiescer.

« Mets-toi à genoux, m'ordonna-t-il d'un ton neutre. »

J'obéis.

« Tu as quelque chose à dire ?

- Je voudrais savoir… Enfin, après avoir passé trois mois ici, je me demande si tu es capable de montrer autre chose que cette haine qui semble t'habiter… »

Un ange passa. Itachi semblait à la fois décontenancé et amusé de ma question. Il s'accroupit en face de moi, me regardant avec une expression dans que je ne parvins pas à interpréter. Je ne bougeai pas, le cœur battant quelque peu. Ce que je vis ensuite me laissa coi. Mon tortionnaire était en train de me sourire avec douceur… Maladroitement, oui. Et je pouvais voir sans peine qu'il hésitait. Comme s'il en avait mal. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de dire quelque chose, mais son nouveau geste me coupa la chique. Sa main droite, ornée d'une bague à l'annulaire, avança lentement jusqu'à mon visage. Méfiant, je tentai un mouvement de recul, mais il fut plus vif que moi et… posa sa paume sur ma joue. Je demeurai interdit. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement tandis qu'il affirmait timidement le contact sur ma peau. Je fermai les yeux et déglutis. Sa caresse était douce…

Infiniment douce… Je me sentais étrangement bien, ainsi. Avec prudence, les phalanges se mirent à remonter doucement jusqu'à ma pommette, puis redescendre vers ma mâchoire. Incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, je demeurai simplement appuyé contre le creux de sa main, le laissant faire. Je n'aurais su dire s'il se forçait ou non tant c'était convaincant de réalisme. Mais c'était également grotesque ; j'allais me faire tuer et voilà que je me trouvais heureux que mon futur assassin se permette de telles familiarités avec moi. J'inspirai un peu bruyamment et rouvris lentement les yeux. Itachi me fixait toujours, les traits de son visage quelque peu tirés. Il paraissait comme torturé, saisi par une émotion que, pour une fois, il n'avait pas l'air de maîtriser. J'allais tenter de parler quand les doigts cessèrent leur léger mouvement et se retirèrent avec lenteur. Le temps pour moi de battre des paupières et le faciès du meurtrier avait revêtu son masque de neutralité froide. Il n'avait cependant pas l'air déterminé à en finir aussi vite que ce que je ne l'aurais imaginé, prenant son temps pour se relever et sortir son révolver.

« Est-ce tout ?

- Oui.

- Alors adieu, Neji. »

Je ne répondis rien, et fermai les yeux. Je sentis le canon froid se poser doucement contre ma tempe. J'allais partir sans aucun regret réel ; je mourais en faisant mon travail, et cela me convenait. Je partais la conscience libre. Alors qu'Itachi chargeait le canon, je me redressai, les épaules fermes, la tête droite après trois mois de torture. Mon corps se tendit tout entier alors que j'inspirais profondément. Mon dernier souffle… J'entendis le cliquetis de la gachette, puis celui du canon. Je ne sentis pas la balle entrer dans ma tête. Plus rien. Le noir. Le silence.

Quelques jours plus tard, Uchiha Sasuke, assis à son bureau, décacheta l'enveloppe portant son nom. Il parcourut la lettre que lui adressait son meilleur chroniqueur, Hyûga Neji, mort pendant son investigation sur le tueur psychopathe Uchiha Itachi. Puis, avec une grande attention, il lut l'article concernant l'affaire. Les mots étaient vibrants de sa frayeur, pénétrants de sa souffrance. Non content de cela, le texte livrait au grand public les détails sur l'affaire. C'était un excellent article… Le patron du journal s'enfonça dans le dossier de son confortable fauteuil, un sourire satisfait étirant ses fines lèvres. Reposant les feuillets sur son bureau, le jeune homme murmura :

« Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que ça serait le clou de ta carrière… »

_Fin._


End file.
